Gamou Nomou
by btwbbyilysm
Summary: AU after OOTP.  When Minister Shacklebolt proposes a Marriage Law, insanity ensues.  How would the wizarding world cope only after just saving itself from Voldemort?  HPGW, HGDM, RWPP, and many others.  Rated M for language
1. Secrets

_Just a few authors' notes before we begin._

_This is very AU indeed after the final book. However, this is my baby and we're in the world of fanfiction and we can get away with it, right?_

_So before we begin reading, there has to be some back story into this, right?_

_This is set in __Present__ time with the Trio because of references. Told you, it's very AU. They are going into their Seventh year of Hogwarts, Ginny's Sixth. Moldyshorts (Voldemort) had been defeated in Fifth year after the Ministry fiasco. Yes, that means Sirius, Dumbledore, Fred and the many others did not die. There was swift justice towards the convicted Death Eaters—of course, Snape is still good and on the Light side._

_Anyway, to prevent from giving too much away, I'll stop there._

_And this is my one and only disclaimer and it implies to the whole of this story. Harry Potter and everything that contains inside the Harry Potter universe belongs to JK Rowling. This is simply a work of fanfiction in her honor._

**

* * *

**

_I need another story  
Something to get off my chest  
My life gets kind of boring  
Need something that I can confess  
Till all my sleeves are stained red  
From all the truth that I've said  
Come by it honestly I swear  
Thought you saw me wink, no, I've been on the brink, so  
Tell me what you want to hear  
Something that'll like those ears  
Sick of all the insincere  
So I'm gonna give all my secrets away  
This time  
Don't need another perfect lie  
Don't care if critics never jump in line  
I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

_Secrets__ – One Republic_

**

* * *

**

A lazy Saturday morning over swept the occupants of The Burrow. Not one person in the unique house dared to move an inch in the scorching heat. The owners of the house, respectfully called Mr. and Mrs Weasley, had entrusted the care of the house towards her children and daughter in law while they attended a meeting at Mr. Weasley's workplace of the Ministry of Magic.

Bill, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley's oldest son, had taken his wife of one year—Fleur—on a romantic walk around the orchard behind the house that morning and had yet to return home.

Charlie, the only person in the family that had taken up the most dangerous job of dragon tamer, had been placed on paid leave when a baby Hungarian Horntail had burnt his right arm. His arm still lay in a sling and he is expected to make a full recovery—but with the goading of his mother and father, had started on a new career path. He had been offered the position of Care of Magical Creatures Professor at Hogwarts after Hagrid had expressed his wish to find his birth mother and spend more time with the love of his life, Olympe, in France. Of course, he had accepted. His eyes were now glued towards his brothers Percy, Fred, and George, an amused expression on his face.

The three in question were now arguing at the kitchen table over decisions made in their recent years. Yes, Percy had been forgiven by his family for choosing his job over them, but that didn't mean that he wasn't still immune to the horrors of the Weasley Twins. He was now subjected to be their new guinea pig for their products in their own store—Weasley's Wizard Wheezes—a very successful joke shop in the middle of Diagon Alley.

And even so, the subject that they were arguing about had nothing to do about the specific three. It had to do with the visitors that were due at The Burrow that night.

"Why couldn't they just bunk in Ron's room again", an exasperated Percy Weasley let out, pushing the bridge of his glasses past his nose.

"Because, dear brother—", George, or Fred depending on the situation, had started to speak with a very knowing grin on his face.

"—we have to protect our sister's virtue."

"How would you feel—"

"—if you were the one responsible—"

"—for our baby sister—"

"—our only sister—"

"—defiled by a horny teenage male—"

"—by the name of Harry Potter?"

A groan escaped Percy while Charlie had let out a hearty laugh. It was typical of Fred and George to annoy their siblings, even to this extent. Everyone had known that Harry did not see Ginny in that light—much to the only Weasley female's chagrin. It seemed that everyone knew of the crush—everyone but Harry that was.

Of course, it had to be the opportune time for one Ginevera Weasley to descend from her room, a scowl upon her face. It would seem that she had heard everything that Fred and George had spoken about her, and it made her very unhappy. Very unhappy, indeed. If there was one thing that every Weasley man knew, it was to never cross a Weasley woman when she's angry.

"Forge", she resorted to calling the both of them the same name at a young age, lest she bear their wrath if she had gotten them mixed up. Plus, it was also easier to lump them as one being for her—they acted the same as it was. Being the youngest that she was, and the only female Weasley born in many years, she would be able to get away with pretty much everything. It was only then she promptly went behind Fred and George to where they were sitting and smacked the back of their heads once before sitting next to Percy. "I would like it if you both wouldn't discuss my love life. And you did leave out the part where Mama wants you both to de-gnome the garden for spreading lies."

The identical scowls upon Fred and George's face elicited a smirk from Ginny, who had decided to snack on an apple that was on the table.

"Fine", Fred began to speak this time around.

"We know when we're not wanted—"

"—and besides, dear sister and brothers of ours—"

"—we do not lie!"

"Oh, well that's a lie", the oldest Weasley in the room started to speak as he made his way to sit next to his only sister, making himself known to the other occupants. Charlie had the best leeway with the twins, of course, being gone for so long at a time—plus, he had been in school when they were in school. He was the one that had shown them the ins and outs of everything.

In fact, Fred and George even looked up to their older brother, even if they had to look down since they had grown taller than he.

"We all know that you two aren't as innocent as you claim yourselves to be."

The twins had then started on their signature prankster grin—something that the other three sitting opposite them very uneasy. Everyone had reason to be scared of this grin, of course. It was the same grin that served Aunt Muriel a canary cream at Bill and Fluer's wedding. Poor woman nearly had a heart attack when she saw that her arms and legs were now birdlike.

"You're right, Charlie", Fred had began to speak, moving to keep his hands folded on top of the kitchen table.

"But you can't deny here—"

"—that our baby sister—"

"—does have a crush on—"

"—the savior of the Wizarding World."

A sigh had escaped Ginny once again, her apple now on the table half finished. "I'm sixteen years old. I can like and not like who I want. If I wanted to go and snog Snape, I could."

"So what you're saying is that you want to snog Snape", Percy had began speaking again, a small laugh escaping him at this point.

"No", Ginny started to whine, her arms moving about her to explain her situation. "I'm just saying that I'm sixteen years old. I don't have to tell everyone my business."

One of the twins started on their new opportunity to tease their younger sister. "So you're saying that you want to snog Snape and Harry at the same time—"

"—and we should butt out of your business?"

Charlie and Percy, this time, had begun to sense their sister's distress and anger, and right smartly decided to stay out of the conversation.

"I don't want to snog Snape—", she started to speak, but was promptly cut off by George.

"So you want to snog Harry?"

Not a single soul in the room had heard the fireplace roar to life, signaling that there were visitors to their home.

"I didn't say that", she started on again, desperation in her voice to plead with the twins to stop. The fireplace roared another time, signaling another person had come into their home. Again, the occupants didn't hear.

"Well, baby sister", Fred spoke, the same amount of teasing in his voice from before. And the fireplace had roared again, a third and final visitor to their home. "If you're trying to say that you like Harry Potter and want to snog his brains out—"

"I DO NOT LIKE HARRY POTTER", Ginny started to yell, as the kitchen doors opened to reveal the missing Weasley, Ron, and his best friends Hermione Granger and Harry Potter.

"Ginny", the raven-haired, green-eyed boy in question smiled cheekily, moving so to promptly put his figure into her line of vision. "That wounds me. And here I thought we were friends."

And that had been when Ginny threw her hands in the air, her signature blush creeping from her neck to her cheeks, and let out a scream. "I give up."

**

* * *

**

"Isn't there any other way", the small, timid voice came way through paper. The voice had belonged to Narcissa Malfoy, a blonde bombshell in her heyday. There wasn't any indication that the older woman was still lovely—having only thirty-seven years of living upon her. "Why can't we just let them go at their own pace? I highly doubt that all of them would consent to this, Minister."

A deep sigh came out of the tall man sitting in the highest chair in the room. He was dressed in the finest business robes—even if the small gold hoop earring didn't seem out of place. "Mrs. Malfoy—"

"Don't call me that. I'm not married to that rat bastard anymore—"

"Ho ho, Narcissa", a roguish yell could be heard after. Sirius Black had seemed to make his presence to his cousin known, giving her a power symbol at her words.

The woman had just rolled her eyes at the display and turned back to the Minister, a look of worried expression on her face. "Minister Shacklebolt. These aren't playthings, these are human beings, children even and you're wanting to—"

"—to force them to marry just so the wizarding population can reach a sustainable number again?" The voice in question this time had belonged to a frantic Molly Weasley, her husband patting her hand to calm the woman down. Of course, most would have thought that Molly Weasley would be right on board with this new marriage law; however, this had involved her kids—_kids_—they shouldn't have to be forced to give up their lives now after they had just fought for them.

"I can assure you, Molly, that it's not just for that reason", the Minister spoke again. His calm voice had soothed most of everyone's worry now—something that he learned to control to speak towards a rowdy room such as now. "There needs to be some uniformity, some moving on if you will after the war. Things have to return to normal—our population numbers are way down. We need them up again lest we lose our craft."

The room started to erupt with murmurs and random heads nodded in agreement with the Minister himself. He cracked a small half smile at their cooperation. "Which is why the law is already passed and everyone from the ages of sixteen and fifty who is not married—"

"50? That's absurd, man!" Sirius Black himself now stood up—a furious expression spread across his face. Even if his anger was more for his own benefit—he was only thirty-seven years old. Why did he have to get married? His best friend, Remus Lupin, sat beside him, a bemused expression on his face. Of course, with the werewolf laws repealed the month prior, he was going to have to be married as well—however, he wasn't going to be the one crying over any of it.

"I can also assure you, Black, that all pairs have been chosen by connection. An ancient spell that had been researched by Albus Dumbledore", the Minister had indicated to his right, showing everyone the olden wizard who had the same bemused expression on his face. "Himself. There is absolutely no repeal of this law. The Wizengamot had passed it last week."

At the mention of Albus Dumbledore's name, everyone in the room sighed relief. If the great wizard who had defeated Grindewald and helped Harry Potter destroy Voldemort found the spell and approved of this new law, shouldn't they?

"Then tell me, Minister Shacklebolt, what is in this new marriage law?" Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black, had now stood up from her seat once again, crossing her arms over her chest in the most lady-like fashion. Beside her ws Hogwart's Potions Master—Severus Snape—and one of her oldest friends.

"Yes, please", the snake-like drawl came out of the male. "Some of us would like to know what we're forced into."

The minister let out a sigh. He had to appease his people if he wanted everyone to accept this new law. Even so, it was his own idea—the law was like his child. Equality for all and all of that jazz.

"I can assure you, that your intended would be your soul mate—the person you were meant to be with. The law would apply to persons the ages of sixteen to fifty that aren't married—who has citizenship with the Greater Western European Magical Cooperation—yes, that means Ireland, the United Kingdom, France, Italy, Greece, Spain, Portugal, Luxemburg, Switzerland and Denmark."

Mostly everyone had seemed pleased at the wide range of selection.

"We, as in the Ministry, are working with the ministries in the cooperation to assure everyone is involved. The letters of notification about the laws would be sent out by ministry owl in a matter of three days—so you all have time to fill your children in to prepare them, and yourselves, time to get used to the idea before the news hits the daily prophet."

"And what about the young widows?" The question had come from Narcissa Malfoy, of course. It was no surprise since Lucius Malfoy had received the Dementor's Kiss not last year for being in league with Voldemort. The joyous reactions of Draco Malfoy and his mother on the day of his death had all but steeled the Malfoy name even more. In fact, the Malfoy name was just a strong, if not stronger, influence in the wizarding world.

"They would indeed be paired off as well if they are in the age range for the marriage law to take precedence."

A hand shot up from the right hand side of the room, belonging to a young woman with purple hair. The Auror badge pinned on her robes glistened in the little light that the room had offered. The scribble of her name underneath the badge only proved to be just as elegant as the badge itself. "There aren't going to be any creepy pairings are there? Like old men and young women?"

"Nymphadora—", the minister started to speak before he was corrected. He knew the girl hated the use of her full name. "Tonks", he began again. "The spell is the spell—and if the pairing is a soul mate pairing, there's nothing that I can do about it. But I do have a feeling that there would be a respectable and appropriate age range."

And just like that, it seemed that the atmosphere in the room had seemed lighter, less tense than what had been minutes before. It would seem that Tonks's question had eased most of the parents' minds in the room—Minister Shacklebolt was greatly appreciative about that question.

"There are only two other stipulations. Upon opening the letter of notification, there would only be a two year deadline for a wizarding marriage ceremony. After the ceremony, there would be a two year deadline for an offspring to be produced."

A resounding "WHAT" could be heard in the room at this point, only filling the empty space with more murmurs.

The Minister let out a groan and turned to his right, facing the one man who had been quiet throughout this whole ordeal.

"Albus", the minister started to speak. "What am I to do?"

"Whatever you think is best, Kingsley. Whatever you think is best."

**

* * *

**

"I can't believe they're late", a platinum blond haired male could be heard as he started pacing about in his pajama sweats—right in the middle of his best friend's Italian villa.

Of course, all of his friends were watching him with amused expressions on their faces.

On one chair sat Pansy Parkinson, engrossed in a Witch Weekly magazine. The cover had said something ridiculous about glamour charms and young teens.

Beside her on each side, Blaise Zabini—to whom this villa belonged to his family—and Theodore Nott shook their heads at the pacing male.

Draco Malfoy had always had the shortest patience of anyone that he had ever had the pleasure to encounter, and he himself knew it as well. He had tried countless of times to try to change this undesirable trait of his; but of course, no counseling session worked. Not even the ones with his godfather, Severus Snape.

"Drake", the only other blonde in the room started to speak. Draco stopped his pacing and stared directly at Theo, waiting for the boy to continue. "They're only five minutes late and you know Viola, she likes to make an entrance."

"Including Bennett and Travis", the sole female in the room spoke up from her fashion magazine, a teasing tone started to elicit from her voice. "You know the triplets are always late—two out of the three of them are Gryffindors."

A joined light laughter filled the villa's den—the only room that had been connected to the floo network—at the suggestion of Pansy's words, and that had only seemed to calm Draco Malfoy down.

"Suppose you're right, Pans", the boy in question spoke, an exasperating tone to his voice. He only managed to sit down next to Blaise afterwards.

"Damn right, Draco", the contrasting male said as he clapped his best friend's shoulder. Most would think this pair couldn't be friends with how much they contrast each other. Draco Malfoy was as pale as Blaise Zabini was dark, but it suited them well. "You don't see me worrying about this shit. I'm sure their muggle plane just left later than usual."

"Oh yeah?" Draco asked and raised an eyebrow at Blaise. "Sure you're not anxious as I am, if not to see a small glimpse of a twenty-one year old named Vega?"

It was only then that two audible moans escaped the other two males in the room and an excited squeal from the female filled the air.

"Vega's coming with them? Shit, well don't I feel under dressed?"

Draco Malfoy merely waved his hand at Theo. He never had the fascination that his best friends had with the girl in question. Of course, there was something in the back of his mind that said the girl was off limits as a sexual object.

He merely thought of the older girl as a mentor—an older sister.

"Like she'll look at you", Draco merely teased his friend, his mother's smirk upon his lips. "She's the new Ancient Runes professor, you know? She's definitely off limits now."

A groan escaped Blaise at this point, a huff from Theodore came soon afterwards, and a squeal from Pansy—mostly from the distraction from her magazine. There had been an article that intrigued her and she wondered if it was true indeed.

"Is it too late to transfer to Ancient Runes?"

The question had earned Blaise a pillow to the face by Draco. The boy was very overprotective of people he was close with—especially those he considered family, and he considered everyone in this room family. Call it his inner Hufflepuff at work.

"I can't wait though. You think school is going to be different? You know, since our names were cleared and the last death—"

"I think it will", Draco interrupted Pansy, but said no more on the subject she had begun talking about. "School would be great if the only Gryffindors we had class with were Bennett and Travis Cavendish."

"Too bad they're only Sixth years."

It would seem as though the house rivalries hadn't disappeared, even if it was companied by light laughter afterwards.

Sometimes, some things just never change.

"I'm still glad that I don't have to go to school with a glamour charm on. I think this is the first year I've able to do it", Theodore said to the room, absentmindedly going to rub his eye. Mostly everyone knew that a child of a Death Eater never had as much of a glamorous life as they put on for show. There had to be something behind the scenes that everyone wanted to hide.

"Indeed", Pansy said quietly, still reading the article in the magazine. She never looked up as she spoke about their issues. "But our bastard fathers are dead or locked up. We have a clean start and that's all that matters."

A huff escaped Draco Malfoy at this point, his arms in the air at the subject. "Moving on", he said abruptly, quickly changing the subject of talk at this point. "I just want Quidditch to start up again."

"Tell me, oh wise Captain", Theodore started to stand, giving Draco a mock bow as he did so. "Are we going to have the greatest team in the history of Slytherin quidditch teams?"

Draco extended his arm in Julius Caesar's fashion and cleared his throat. "Rise, Nott. And if Viola would say yes to being a beater, then maybe. I know she has an arm", he said, absentmindedly rubbing his left shoulder in remembrance of a small memory.

"As much of an arm as Granger?"

That questioned earned Blaise another pillow from Draco, a growl escaping the blonde's lips.

"She caught me off guard, man. And it hurt."

"Poor Draco", Pansy said before looking up from her magazine and giving her friend a small smile.

"Yes, poor Draco. Getting his nose broken by a forty-five kilogram female—"

"Shut the fuck up, Zabini", Draco growled out before rolling his eyes and stood up, moving about the room to pace again. "They're still late."

Blaise, taking pity on his best friend, let out a sigh. "Drake, my tiles are going to be less shiny if you keep pacing. Next time, I'll have you buff them with wax rather than the house elves. How would you like that?"

That earned Blaise the two-finger salute from Draco and a laugh from Theo.

"Seriously. What could be taking them so long? Did you hear about the muggle planes crashing into buildings? You don't think they got hi-hacked, did you?"

"I doubt they got hi-hacked", Theo said just as an owl had flown in from the open window. He extended his hand to the owl, watching the letter drop into his hand before opening it quickly. "'Guys, landed in Greece to pick up Vega and Mum from their own mini vacation. It's so amazing that all of us decided to stay the day. Be there tomorrow. You know you love me. XOXO, V.' See? They're fine; they're just in Greece, lucky sons of bitches."

Blaise let out a laugh at the end of the letter. "Why does she always end her letters in that ridiculous saying?"

Pansy, at this point, had given up on reading after she finished a particular article in the magazine, giving it a scoff and throwing the issue into the fireplace. "Honestly. The lies these magazines post nowadays are beginning to sound so farfetched. Marriage Law, indeed. I bet their 'source' is made up as well."

**

* * *

**

A Mediterranean climate during the summer could be considered very hot and very dry. The beaches are overrun with tourists, but it comes with the price of being in such a diverse and enriching area as the Mediterranean Sea. The area is a birthplace of mathematics, democracy—civilization, even. It's the magic in the history that draws people to the area.

There had been absolutely no rain for at least the two weeks that the current inhabitants of a very refined villa in the island of Crete in Greece could own. It was minutes away from the large city of Chania, on Crete's northern coast.

The only inhabitants of the beach house were a mother-daughter duo who was currently sunbathing on their own strip of beach.

"Mama", the younger woman, looking about twenty-one years of age spoke quietly; her eyes behind a large pair of sunglasses as her head tilted up towards the sun. "When are they getting here? I'm supposed to take them to Italy before I have to be their teacher, you know."

"Last hurrah before you're responsible for people, Procyon", the older woman asked, a teasing tone to her voice. Mira Cavendish held the philosophy of becoming friends with her children—even if it took a little while longer for her to round them up. There were always up and downs to being a single mother of a twenty-one year old and triplet sixteen year olds.

The younger woman had let out a scoff at this point, turning to sit with her legs crossed over each other on her beach towel rather than lay on it. "It's Vega, Mother. You know I hate my first name", she let out as well, the same tone of teasing to her voice. "Not all of us can get pregnant at fifteen and be saddled with responsibility so well."

It would seem at the end of Vega's comment that the older woman's face fell, a look of worry spread across her face. The woman herself let out a sigh and turned her attention fully to her daughter, sitting rightly and copying the position Vega was in now. In her life, she had many skeletons in her closet—secrets that she held deep within her. She waited for the right time to explain, wanting not to hurt her children, but shield them through dangers.

But right now, as her daughter started to embark on her new job, she felt as though Vega needed to know a secret that plagued her since the begging of Vega's birth. "There's something else I have to tell you, baby girl. Something about your father—"

The older woman had been cut off by a hand by her daughter, the younger one shaking her head. There were plenty of times that she herself had asked her mother about her father, always coming up with empty answers. It was only when she went into Hogwarts herself that she decided to take matters into her own hands. She knew who her father was, and she didn't need him.

"I know about him, Ma. You don't have to keep it a secret anymore", Vega explained to the quizzical expression of her mother. "I did my research. I looked at old pictures that the librarian had on record. I look like him, don't I?"

Her mother only let out a smirk and nodded; the older woman shrugged her shoulders. "Did you get sorted right? You sound like you should have been in Ravenclaw."

"Oy", Vega huffed, her hands now on her hips with a smirk—the same one that was plastered over her mother's lips. "I had to use Slytherin sneakiness to get in, thank you", a laugh rang out of the younger woman, causing the older one to join in.

"But you do know, Vega, he's going to be there", the older woman said again, letting her words trail off. "Don't let Viola, Bennett, and Travis know. Their own father was very important to me—"

"Mama, I know they like to think that no man could replace Uncle Whitfield, but don't you think it's time to date anyway and not meddle in our lives?"

The older woman huffed. "You know Uncle Whitfield was gay."

Vega smirked and shrugged her shoulders, knowing the whole of the back story. Uncle Whitfield Greengrass had gone to school with her mother and had always known that he was attracted to his own gender. He wanted to be a father and her mother agreed—after his family disowned him—that she would carry and be considered mother. She didn't count on Uncle Whitfield dying during the first war to a Death Eater attack.

Vega found it ironic that none of her siblings also knew of their father—but had seen pictures of him and knew of the whole story. All four of them had called it the Cavendish curse.

"I know", Vega said quietly before shaking her head, wanting to change the subject. "And I also know he's going to be there as well. Let's just say I won't talk to him until I'm approached. He has to see me in you—even if his reputation was fucked up as it is."

Just then, a small limo pulled up to the front of the driveway, a honk telling the residents that it had arrived.

"Siblings are here", Vega said before standing up and moving towards the front of the house, leaving her mother alone on the beach at this point.

The older woman now mainly stared towards the water, biting her lips at the anticipation of the calm before the storm.

**

* * *

**

A roar in the burrow's fireplace signaled that Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had just arrived home. The chatter in the kitchen had proved to grow with the addition of Bill and his wife, Harry, and Hermione.

A sigh escaped Mr. Weasley's lips at this point, the burden of telling his children—yes, he considered Hermione and Harry as part of his brood—about the new law weighed heavily on his shoulders. He decided himself that he shouldn't prolong it as long as Molly would have liked it. The Minister had only given them three days before the letters would arrive.

"Alright right you kids", he yelled out as he came into the kitchen, taking his position at the head of the table. "There's something that you all need to know, and it's very important that you save all of your questions to the end."

Every single head turned to his direction, he letting out a gulp. This was going to be harder than he thought.

August had proven time and time again to be an inhibitor towards anything fun.

**

* * *

**

_I know this chapter is pretty long. I can assure that most of the following would be just a bit shorter than this. _

_I felt like this ended abruptly as well, but I needed to hurry it along._

_Please read and review._


	2. Here We Go Again

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their alerts. That really means a lot to me._

_I know this chapter was sort of a long time coming, but I'm only able to update every two weeks, because of my condition—I'm a perfectionist._

**

* * *

**

_I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart  
And ignore all of your messages  
I tell everyone we are through  
Because I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie  
Cause I break down  
Every time you come around  
Oh, oh  
So how do you get here under my skin?  
Swore that I'd never let you back in  
Should have known better in trying to let you go  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
Hard as I try I know I can't quit  
Something about you is so addictive  
We're falling together  
You think that by now, I'd know  
Cause here we go, go, go again  
__Here We Go Again__ – Demi Lovato, Here We Go Again_

**

* * *

**

The talk itself had gone well. Mr. Weasley had explained the new law in full to the best of his abilities. Whatever he couldn't answer, Mrs. Weasley was happy to oblige with her own knowledge of the marriage law. Together, they were a top notched team that couldn't do wrong and worked very well.

However, the reactions that the duo had received at the end of their talk did nothing but ease the stress that they carried.

Needless to say, it didn't go over very well with the ones that the law had included.

Bill and Fleur relaxed in their seats and left when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were done talking; excusing themselves from a place they had no business being in since they married earlier that summer. It made them fully exempt from said law.

Anyone would have thought that the most explosive reaction would have come from a certain Ron Weasley, whose temper was legendary with his family. However, this time, the first angry outburst had come from someone entirely different.

"Those bastards!" Harry Potter nearly overthrew the Weasleys' antique dining table when he stood abruptly, the contents of the law fully impacting him now. "I fought and killed for those shitheads—"

"Harry James Potter!" A loud shriek stopped Harry in his tirade, everyone's head turning to the voice. It had belonged to a very angry and flustered Hermione Granger. "I don't appreciate your choice of words, Harry. There are more colorful words to describe those maniacs. I think the proper term would have been _idiotic_ shitheads", she spoke; crossing her arms as if to tell everyone she was done on the subject. She didn't notice everyone's shocked expressions at her.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione Granger?"

"Honestly, Ron", Hermione said before relaxing her posture against her chair. "We're all arranged to be married and you crack jokes? You forget the part where our magic would be stripped if we do not comply with this, this…" she struggled to say the word. "Bullshit?"

"Bloody Hell", Percy Weasley yelled out into the room, all eyes now turning to him. "This is complete madness. What? Does the Ministry not trust us to procreate?"

A scoff escaped Ginny's lips before she stood up, joining Harry in standing. "You're telling me", she started on her own tirade, her arms now flailing about her to help her speak. "I don't even get to be wooed, romanced, asked out, and be a normal girl for once. No, I'm stuck with an arranged marriage—and leave it to my luck; it would be with an absolute prick."

Fred's laughter filled the room. "We'll be sure to fully welcome Malfoy into the family if he happens to be your intended, baby sis—"

"—maybe with a canary cream—"

"—or a ton tongue toffee in his coffee—"

"Oh look, you made a rhyme, Gred."

"I certainly did, Forge—"

"Enough!" Ginny's second outburst pierced through the twins' conversation and throughout the room once again, her scowl still on her face. "Just slip my letter through the door when it comes. I'm plotting ways to kill whoever my intended would be and making it seem like it was a suicide."

After her outburst, Ginny ran right up the stairs and slammed the door to her room.

"I think she's serious about killing him. It'd be funny if it was Malfoy, or hell, even Harry here", Ron commented on the situation, turning right towards his best friend who looked as though he had fallen ill. It would seem that he had taken the Fred and George approach to this situation. He'd rather be making jokes about it so he wouldn't have to deal.

"I need a fly", Harry said quietly and left for the backyard. Ron, Fred, and George followed him out a respectable distance.

Hermione and Percy then excused themselves, each going to their respectful corners of the Weasley house to deal with the situation in their own right. Hermione following Ginny up the stairs to the redhead's room to study and calm down her only female friend and Percy into his to own to work on various reports.

Charlie merely continued his blank staring out the window, engrossed in the same thoughts he had after his mother and father had stopped talking.

"Well", Mrs. Weasley said into the quiet, trying to break up the silent awkwardness of the room. Mr. Weasley had resorted to opening that morning's daily prophet again to distract himself. "Who wants tea?"

**

* * *

**

"I refuse to believe it", Viola Cavendish exclaimed when she and her three other siblings had burst open the door to the Zabini villa to enter at eight in the morning. The brunette held in her hand that morning's Daily Prophet, the headline flashing on and off from the paper. "No way are they making us all arranged marriages. Nope, can't happen. Not gonna happen."

The loudness of the sixteen year old's voice awoke all of the occupants in the house, all rushing through to give the Cavendishes various forms of endearment from hugs to handshakes.

"Too right", Bennett Cavendish, the oldest Cavendish triplet, spoke. He then took the paper from his youngest sibling and mulled it over before handing it over to Draco Malfoy. "Your mum said anything about this?" Everyone knows the connections that the Malfoys have with the Ministry of Magic. That in itself was infamous enough.

However, Draco's expression with the news proved otherwise. "I am _so_ displeased with Mother right now."

It was only then that Pansy stole the paper from Draco, taking it right out from underneath him and started to skim the article, only voicing the details most important. "It's true", she huffed and slapped the paper. "They're making us get married and have babies, all before we're twenty-one and twenty-two. Even our parents who are single are getting paired up! What about my mum? She only just got out of the crappiest—"

"Pans, calm down", Theo said before putting his hand on the girl's shoulder, Viola doing the same to comfort her friend. "That part of our lives are over, let's move on."

The brunette nodded and turned her attention back to the article, heaving a sigh as she did so. "We're going to get the letters with our intended's names September First, according to the article."

"Three days", Viola exclaimed, huffing before crossing her arms over her chest as if to say she was done with the whole ordeal. "We'd be on the train to school by then."

"Well, my friends", Blaise spoke up, his tone of voice trying to be as light as possible. "It's not like this is anything new. It hadn't been like arrangements were before—at least we know we're compatible with our other half. Arranged marriages happen all the time—"

"Zabini, shove it", Travis Cavendish cut off, he rubbing his head as he did so. "You're giving me a headache with your cheery disposition."

Theo nodded in agreement, moving from his spot next to Pansy towards Vega, who had been eerily quiet. "It's only eight in the morning. I haven't even had morning tea yet."

Bennett, Travis, and Viola spoke in agreement; Pansy and Draco waved a hand. Vega was still at her spot at the door, watching the morning sun rise fully in the sky, still engrossed in thought.

Blaise sighed in slowly, calling on two very well taken care of house elves to take the Cavendishes' entire luggage to their respectable rooms.

It was only then that Vega herself made herself known, turning her frame towards the younger kids. "You lot head for tea and breakfast, I'll start on lesson plans", she said quietly, moving only to take one of her bags and gracefully entered the study, closing and locking the door behind her.

"What's up with her?" Blaise had asked merely out of curiosity and the want of being a good host—not like he sort of lusted after the older brunette like Theo did.

"Dunno", Bennett spoke up.

"Been that way since she read the paper—"

"—probably still a bit shell shocked."

Viola rolled her eyes at her siblings. "What are you, the Weasley twins?"

"Hail, hail Gryffindors", they both chanted, giving everyone in the room cheeky grins.

Theo and Blaise laughed while Draco shook his head. "You're in the snake den, my friends", the blonde drawled out, moving towards the kitchen. He knew full well that his friends would be joining him anyway.

"Technicalities, old chap—", Bennett smirked, crossing his arms to sit at one of the empty chairs at the long table.

"—we're all black on the inside—"

"—except Zabini. He's black outside too—"

"—lucky. He'd match with anything."

"Since when are you so keen on fashion trends, Travie?"

"Since always, Benny", even Blaise joined in their laughter.

"Ugh", Viola only said once before slapping her brothers behind their heads, joining Theo only afterwards at the table. Instantly, tea came to the occupants that had sat down. Magic truly was incredible. "You guys", she directed towards her older brothers. "Are such bad knockoffs."

Pansy scoffed. "Speaking of", she began to say as she moved to discard the paper into the rubbish bin. "I have half a mind to go knock off the person who thought of this stupid law."

"Yes love", Bennett spoke up. "You only have half a mind."

Pansy's reply was a slap across the back of Bennett's head.

However, a consensus rang through the dining room at Pansy's words. Draco himself was already writing a strongly worded letter to his mother to sort out the details. Soon after, talks about who their intendeds would be filled the air.

Meanwhile in the study, Vega stared out of a small window, wondering and worrying about the people nearest her heart. How were they taking this new marriage law? Would everyone she knew who were in committed relationships be okay? And what would happen if she had been paired up with _him_?

She had only started to dread the letter that was soon to arrive.

**

* * *

**

Any passing person on Grimmauld Place would never have wondered why the houses on such a street in London would be numbered so ill. Any person walking down the street would have wondered why the houses had skipped number twelve, going from eleven straight to thirteen. Any person that stopped and wondered why would be deterred and left to be on their merry way—if that any person wasn't a wizard.

However, number twelve on Grimmauld Place does exist. The inhabitants of the house merely old friends from a legendary wizarding school named Hogwarts.

Sirius Black, the owner of the house, sat calmly at the head of the kitchen table, waiting on his guests for afternoon tea. Of course, his guests were not of his inviting. No, the other occupant, Remus Lupin, had invited said people over for tea, saying something about making the first initiative and getting reacquainted with old friends past.

Bullocks, thought Sirius. If he wanted to see his old school enemy and his cousin, he could have invited himself. He wasn't a child—even if he acted like one from time to time.

But he couldn't do much of anything at this point. Remus had invited the duo, much to his shaking his head behind them both to tell Remus no, and the tea and biscuits were already set.

Remus Lupin was all for the uniting of old enemies and friends past. It was about time there was equality in the world, for everyone.

However, it was only when he looked towards the wand holder, only seeing his wand, and smirked widely. He turned to his best friend, the same expression on his face.

"Sirius", Remus started to warn, holding out his hand to the other male. "Give me that wand, Black."

"Why, Remus", Sirius replied, teasing in his tone of voice. "I didn't know you felt that way—I must say I'm flattered but I very much enjoy female company."

Remus rolled his eyes, keeping his stance from before. "I don't mean like that, asshole", he huffed, moving only so to sit down at a chair next to the other male. "I mainly advise you to be civil if Narcissa wants to bury the hatchet and get reacquainted with one of the only family members she has left alive."

Sirius raised an eyebrow, giving Remus his own smirk. "Narcissa, is it now? Tell me, Lupin. What are your intentions with my cousin now that her…growth is now dead?"

Remus let out a flustered yelp and threw his hands into the air. Of course he thought that Narcissa was pretty in her own right, very much elegant—but not for him. "I can't afford her", he merely said before standing up and fixing tea, already hearing the roar of the fireplace come to life. He only directed Kreacher to show the guests to the kitchen. "And besides, she's Slytherin. She'll kill me before the—"

"Before the what, Remus?" A soft feminine voice filled the air. Severus Snape and Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black, came into the dining area. Narcissa carried a wide smile on her face while Severus merely smirked, both sitting to the indicated chairs Remus pointed to.

The werewolf merely blushed afterwards, moving to sit beside his best friend, who looked at his two guests with raised eyebrows. "Did Narcissa Mal—", a look from Narcissa stopped Sirius in his words. "Er, Black. Try and crack a joke. It's the end of the world, Moony. Lock your doors, batten down the hatches—"

"And what", a snake like drawl came out of Severus Snape's lips, a smirk curling on his face. He crossed his arms and leaned back towards his seat, relaxing and enjoying the small little outburst from Sirius Black. "Have we started on the good ship Black Pearl and made Black here Captain Jack Sparrow?"

Sirius's eyes widened tenfold. "It is the end of the world, Moony. Snivellus has cracked a joke."

The Slytherin's eyes narrowed at the jokester before a petite hand lay protectively on his arm. It was only then that Severus Snape calmed himself down and waved his hand dejectedly at Sirius Black.

"Even so", Narcissa's voice filled the silence, her full attention now on Sirius. "Sirius, after the war I realized something."

A raised eyebrow was her answer.

"I realized", she went onto say, the woman now standing up and walking around. Narcissa Mal-, Black, had never been this nervous before. Even Sirius Black couldn't recall a time when he saw his cousin this fraught. "I realized that family is more important than anything. I already instilled this in Draco and he agrees with me fully. We've been cut off from my side for too long."

Narcissa paused only to turn directly towards Sirius, a pleading look towards her face. She would have never thought she would be the one crawling back to her family and beg for her forgiveness. "Its funny how things have turned out hasn't it?" A small laugh escaped her. "All I'm asking for", she said as she sat back down in her seat again, realizing she was silly to start pacing while speaking her thoughts. "Is a chance to redeem myself, Sirius. I know he has done your family wrong, but know that Draco and I are not him. We wish to be close again—"

"—Narcissa, please", a voice stopped her, deep and serious at this time. Sirius Black moved in his seat, licking his lips and fully keeping his eyes on his cousin as she spoke. He deemed her sincere, and damn it if his Gryffindor abilities didn't make him seem noble enough to save her from digging a deeper hole. She was only going to walk around the issue and not take it head on. How Slytherin of her.

"I know what you want", he went onto say, a smug expression on his face. He leaned back against his seat now, watching Remus serve tea—he cursed himself for not being a more gracious host.

But then again, watching Severus Snape's facial expression of mixed awe and curiosity made all of the difference.

But a clearing of the throat brought Sirius back to the situation at hand. "You want my forgiveness, is that it?"

"Yes, Siriu—"

"And you want everything right with us again, much like before we were both eleven? Before Bellatrix tried to kill me two years ago?"

"Sirius, you know the doings of my twi—"

"It's alright, Narcissa. I got over it", he said, proving it with a devilish smile on his face. Of course, he ended up getting revenge when he saw the Dementor swoop over his cousin's frame. She only died moments after, now buried next to her husband in the Lestrange's graveyard.

"But what I mean to say, cousin dear. Is that I forgive you, but will Andromeda?"

The mention of her older sister hit home towards Narcissa. She hadn't talked to Andromeda since she married Ted Tonks and had a baby girl—a niece she hadn't seen, a niece she knew was very wonderful without the spoilage of her rich aunt.

"Sirius, that's why I came to you first, I would need your help with her."

The man in question smirked wider if possible, a laugh escaping him while a nod showed through. He'd be willing to help his cousin—they were family, after all. But even so, he found the conversation heavy, cramping more of his style. He let out a hand and patted Narcissa's to show his cooperation and acceptance of her apology, turning his attention back to Remus and Severus, who were engrossed in small talk.

It was only then that Sirius did what he did best, try and make light of a situaton

"So, who do you think we're going to have to make babies with? Imagine a baby Snape—that baby's going to have the biggest brain, ever."

A laugh from three occupants filled the room, a grimace only from the person at the end of the joke. It would seem that everything would fall into place.

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, in her family home upon the coastal county of Devonshire, England, one Elena Cavendish looked to her copy of the Daily Prophet with a confused expression on her face.

It would only seem that the news of the marriage law would have hit her after her trip to Greece with her children, the impact of the law confusing her even more. Elena Cavendish grew up in muggle high society—they didn't have this sort of law to help with population. What were they in, China?

A sigh escaped her lips as she pushed her teacup away from her, looking out the window of her study to contemplate.

Millions of questions rang through her thoughts. Most were asking how her kids were, but one question kept popping up throughout. It made her seem selfish, of course, being the rationalizing Ravenclaw that she was in school. Who was she going to be paired off with?

**

* * *

**

September First came early for the occupants of the Weasley household. The youngest children were already dreading their first day back at the boarding school. As of right now, Ron, Ginny, and Charlie Weasley were saying goodbye to their parents respectively, waiting on Harry and Hermione to finish with their parental and guardians. Once they were done, the five of them went through the magical barrier of Platform Nine and Three-Quarters at Kings Cross Station, the Hogwarts Express just on the other side.

"Never would have thought that I'd be returning to this place almost seven years of being away", Charlie Weasley mused, flexing his now fixed arm with a smug expression on his face. He turned to his youngest brother who was fully engrossed in conversation with Harry and Ginny, talking about Quidditch strategies with their newest captain.

All five of them continued walking, all five of them not watching while they were watching, and all five of them bumping into eight someones.

"Oy, watch it Potter", Draco Malfoy said as he started to brush off pretend dust off of his robes, a shake of his head as he started on helping up his friends.

"GINGER", a joint yell pierced through the tense atmosphere. Bennett and Travis Cavendish jolted out of the mass of green, a shot of red heading straight for Ginny.

"CAVENDELISHES", she yelled out, giving them their own nickname back before wrapping her arms around the two boys. They had classes together and roomed in the same dorm, of course they were to know each other.

What everyone else didn't see was a raised eyebrow from one Harry Potter, a scowl on his face seeing Ginny express adoration to the two boys.

"Oy, Weasley. A little help here", Viola Cavendish said as she moved towards Ginny, taking her and the rest the triplet set away, leaving the older children to do their own thing. The younger children were apt to forget about house rivalries more than the older—the brunt of the kids who fought during the war.

But the tension still surrounded the nine that were still in the same spot as they were before, glaring daggers at one another—not because of rivalries past, but present.

"Gryffindor's going to kick your ass in Quidditch, with Harry here as Captain—"

"—Draco's our captain this year, and trust me, with the strategies we came up this summer—"

"—strategies, Malfoy? Spent your summer drawing up patterns?"

"What's it to you, Potter? Worried that I'm not getting enough vacation time? Why I didn't know you cared so—"

"—Care? I think you got hit by too many bludgers there, Malfoy."

"Watch what you're saying, Potter—"

"—Or what, Nott?"

None of the arguing had noticed the other tension in the area, but Pansy and Hermione together have. Together, they were engrossed with watching the two newest professors at Hogwarts attempt to speak—the same two newest professors who were suggested to help the prefects with the students on the train.

"Vega", the redhead started to speak, a smile escaping his lips. "It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Vega only nodded her head, her black hair, which now sported green streaks, following her head. "It has, Charlie. How have you been?"

The two girls watching raised an eyebrow at the new professors. Clearly there had been something there that they're not seeing. A smirk graced Pansy's lips while Hermione bore a confused and curious expression to her face.

"See you around, Granger", the girl spoke as she rounded up her house mates and started out of the area, going to find an empty compartment for the lot of them.

"You too, Parkinson", Hermione spoke before rounding on her own housemates, her brow furrowed back to Charlie and Vega before leaving the two alone.

This would prove to be the most interesting year yet.

**

* * *

**

_This is shorter than my last chapter, and it still felt rushed, but here it is. Hopefully, it would clear up some confusion and bring up new questions. Don't hesitate to ask any though. I'd love to answer questions._

_The letters and pairs would come next chapter._

_Please read and review._


	3. Believe

_Thank you to all who reviewed and added this story to their alerts. That really means a lot to me. I know I'm updating mostly late, but I'm typing it up as I go along. But disaster really did strike when I accidentally deleted the whole folder that I hold this story in my USB port. Thankfully, I write out this story first to edit it._

_And if you want to get updates on the story before anyone else and you have a tumblr, follow me at –dusktilldawn DOT tumbler DOT com. Replace the DOTS with actual periods._

**

* * *

**

_Something's always coming you can hear it in the ground  
It swells into the air  
With the rising  
Rising sound  
And never comes but shakes the boards and rattles all the doors  
What are we waiting for?  
What are we waiting for?  
So give me something to believe  
'Cause I am living just to breathe  
And I need something more  
To keep on breathing for  
So give me something to believe  
Believe – The Bravery, __The Sun and the Moon_

**

* * *

**

In an office of a huge, rambling, quite scary-looking castle, a tall and thin man with long silver hair, long enough to be tucked in his pants—should he chose to wear any under the intricate wizarding robes he had on—stroked his beard while overlooking a window. His expression was stoic, as if he was musing to himself about the weeks' latest progressions.

Albus Percival Wolferic Dumbledore was his name and the location he was in now served as his office and living quarters in a little boarding school he was the headmaster of. The school's name was Hogwarts—why the school was named aptly so, he didn't know. In fact, no one knew why the school was named Hogwarts. Maybe even then, no one dared to ask or question a school that was centuries old in its ideals.

Plus, two out of the four founding people of the school had to be very scary indeed.

His office, much like most of the other staff in the school, was very large with stone walls and a door that would lead to his sleeping quarters. However, the characteristics of his office were by far, very different from anyone else's. There were far too many artifacts—both magical and non-magical for any sole person to count. In one corner of the room, a large glowing basin showed full to the brim of a silvery looking fluid, moving about the stone bowl slowly.

It was in this stone basin that his memories were fully kept safe, lest he risk his old age and forget. He was regaling in a memory he had only made just two weeks ago; he performing a spell that would help the ministry in giving the people that it governs just two years to marry and another two years to reproduce. The same memory showed that he had bound the letters himself, knowing that most people today would be receiving and reacting to those letters in their own ways.

Needless to say, he feared the mass hysteria that was to come.

Of course he had a fear—Albus Percival Wolferic Dumbledore was human, after all. He was a great wizard, indeed, with many trepidations and meals saying so. He might have even been the greatest Gryffindor to walk the halls of Hogwarts since Godric Gryffindor himself—but that didn't mean that he didn't have a far.

Even such a fear that was as insipid as being scared of mass hysteria.

Now as the day finally came for everyone to receive their letters and a list of consequences should they choose not to obey such a law, the aging man smiled at the fact that communication to his office was closed to everyone outside of the school. His musings amused him.

To the right of his body, a roar from his phoenix's perch filled the room. Fawkes was his beloved companion and friend. And now, after the war was over, was glad to take the slow route and be just a pet. He only roared to signal a visitor had entered the office—the old man knowing that only the staff had his password. He was right. The visitor was none other than his deputy headmistress, Minerva McGonagall.

The woman sitting opposite him was more than twenty years his junior, more apt to take care of the entering first years than he was. Of course, all he did have to was make the beginning of the year speech. However, he did notice that the woman had an extra worry to her eyes—something that he had picked up on when she didn't speak as she sat down.

"Reese's piece, Minerva", he offered to break the awkward silence that filled the room.

The woman shook her head, pursing her lips together as she declined her superior's generosity. She was never a big fan of muggle candy. It was either much too sweet or much too sour. "No thank you, Albus" was her only reply.

Nonetheless, the wizend old man knew that there was more to her visit—there always were. His eyes twinkled in merriment at her stressing, a scowl now clear on the woman's lips. "How can I help you, Minerva?"

The woman in question made to sigh before speaking. "I'm worried", the statement was barely audible, but again, he caught the statement and replied just so.

"Go on."

"I'm more so about the students more than anything else. The older kids will not be able to concentrate on their studies with the multitude of weddings—"

Albus Dumbledore let a hand go up to silence the woman, shaking his head slowly to ease her worry. He had thought about the same moment she had described, but this would benefit everyone in the long run. He also shook his head at his musings, noticing that Minerva was just the type of person to worry about her career more than her love life. Naturally, she'd worry about others the same way.

"I can assure you, Minerva", he spoke, his voice still eerily calm and soothing. "That although the new law would be implemented today, that most students in this school are levelheaded enough to make their own decisions and set their own priorities in order."

He watched the woman in front of him nod; smiling to his own self when he saw that she had blushed faintly like she was reprimanded as a child. "You should be more worried about your colleagues more than anyone. They fall under the age range."

A groan escaped the woman's lips, her arms thrown out in an act of desperation. "Save me now", she yelled out dramatically, even startling the headmaster. "Black's going to be dry humping everything again. Remember his fifth year?"

As soon as the woman said her question, flashbacks of the Marauders' fifth year started to fill his mind. A shudder escaped him when he recalled a particular memory, a faint smile escaping him once again. He was pretty sure that this year was going to be pretty interesting all on its own with the new teachers arriving.

A light chuckle escaped the headmaster once again, the cries of the threshals indicating that the children were arriving. He only made a motion to stand and lead the way out of his office. "Come, Minerva. Let's not stand in here—I do have a very interesting piece of gossip to tell you, I've been bursting to tell someone."

The woman's face frowned, looking out towards the lake where the first years were arriving by the unmanned boats. "Welcome to another year in hell, Minevera—only this year is worse. It's complete and utter hell."

**

* * *

**

The train ride had started out as bearable as the last trips to Hogwarts had been. There was only one danger that harassed one raven haired boy and his two best friends this year. It was the same danger that got them last year, as well. This danger didn't discriminate between muggles and wizards. It overtook anyone that allowed itself to be its victim.

The danger was boredom.

Harry James Potter let out a sigh as he stared out the window in the compartment he shared with his two best friends—Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. The bushy haired girl was reading one of her new textbooks silently on one side of the compartment while the redhead nibbled on some sweets he had bought on the trolley that passed earlier. Neither of them noticed how deep in thought the savior of the Wizarding World was, or how engrossed he was at watching the Scotland countryside passing by.

In fact, Harry was glad that no one had noticed or said anything to him being quiet. He was thoroughly embarrassed at the way he scowled when Ginny was carted of by her friends. He hadn't known why he did what he did in the first place—nor did he not wonder why she was so chummy with their Slytherin sister. A sign only escaped his lips before he heard the door to the compartment open, Ron already greeting Dean Thomas, Ginny, Bennett, and Travis.

"Alright there, Potter?" One of the Cavendishes spoke—it was never simple to tell them apart. But he did know that the one called Travis had a more mischievous smirk than his brother did. Probably got that from spending too much time with his sisters. Harry merely chuckled at his thoughts.

"Cavendelishes, huh", the raven haired boy started on his newfound past time. it was wonderful to be at ease now that Voldemort and his moldy shorts were defeated.

In fact, Sirius and Remus were too proud to tell him no.

"Jealous, Harry", Bennett asked, Harry noticing the boy's smile was more teasing than anything. He watched as the boy wrapped an arm around Ginny, which ended him punched in the armpit by the redheaded female. It was only then that Ginny decided to move from her spot next to her friend and brother and sat in between Harry and Dean—in between the two of them.

"You shouldn't be anyway, mate", the one called Travis said as he sat down in between Hermione and Ron, stealing a glance at the book she was reading. A sick expression came on his face when he found it to be a textbook. It seemed as though the one called Travis hated school work. "I have you know", the male in question started speaking once again when he regained his color. "It was Dean that dated her two years ago."

When did the tables get turned on him? He, meaning Harry, let out a huff and crossed his arms together in spite of himself. It was true that he was being childish at this point, but everyone understood that he didn't have a childhood—not one that anyone could consider traditional, anyway. So, he was more than making up for it with his attitude right now.

"I'm out of this conversation", the tallest one in the compartment spoke, holding both of his hands in front of him. It was like he was surrendering over control towards whomever wanted it in the train compartment. It was too amusing to watch than to contribute to the merriment.

A whine escaped Ron's lips at this point, shaking his head as he did so. Harry had always found this habit of his best friend's amusing.

"Can we get off the subject of my sister's love life? I'd barf if I have to hear one more word of how she's snogged—", the male redhead was cut off by a clearing of a throat.

The raven haired boy now turned his attention towards the maker of the noise, the girl beside him with a scowl on her face. It made her look exactly like all of her brothers—all of whom had left an amazing legacy at the boarding school where they attended. He knew everyone would be done for now.

"Can we please get back to what's troubling us", Ginny started to speak. "Who the hell are we going to be stuck with?"

The question struck Harry with a blow. This would be the situation he would put himself in. Save the world and it blows up in his face once again. The same scowl from earlier shown on his face.

"I still say you should have run for Minister, Harry", Dean added thoughtfully.

The boy only threw Dean a thankful smirk, nodding to his friend once before crossing his arms over his chest. He leaned back against his seat, mulling over Dean's comment. Certainly, if he was Minister of Magic, he would have made sure none of this was to happen—even if there was a threat to their extinction. They weren't animals in a zoo to be kept in a breeding program.

"Bloody hell, Harry. Are you really thinking about it?"

Harry turned his attention towards Ron, the smirk still evident on his face. "Who knows," he started to say, watching every male pair of eyes in the room on him. "I certainly wouldn't treat us like hippos in a zoo or make sure my fiancé would be Megan Fox."

Dean, Bennett, and Travis held identical lustful smirks as they stared into space. All were having the same fantasy as Harry.

"Who's Megan Fox?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at Ron before watching Travis pull out his wallet and handed a small picture to Ron. The raven haired boy smirked when he saw Ron's expression next.

"Bloody hell—"

"Honestly, she looks like a slag," a voice said quietly from behind her book—her nearest neighbor pretended he didn't hear her comment.

Ginny only then stood up and looked at the picture, then promptly sat back down in her seat. The redhead had to agree with Hermione.

"Too bad she's married". Dean reported sadly.

Bennett and Travis only nodded in agreement.

There was a small, awkward silence that filled the room after the assessment, harry thankful to have a bit of time to think for himself. There were the other parts of the law that he couldn't' get over. Should he choose not to obey, his magic would be stripped. Was it all worth it if he said goodbye to a world that made him feel whole and reenter one where he didn't belong? Was it worth it to say goodbye to everyone he had met and grew to love? There was only one logical choice for him.

He'd have to suck it up and marry whom he was paired with, praying that the spell would work and he wouldn't have to end up with someone atrocious.

He pulled out of his thoughts to watch everyone do the same, he turning his head to assess their situation. "Moving on", he began, bringing out a notebook, quill, and inkwell. "There needs to be some type of way that we can make this interesting. Let's see if we bet on who ends up with whom."

He turned his head to see Travis tutting and Bennett smirking. "Naughty, naughty Potty."

"We're in—"

"—and we're betting on—"

"—five galleons on—"

"—our sister's dearest friends—"

"—all ending up with trolls!"

A wave of déjà vu washed over Harry at this point, bringing back very nostalgic memories of the Weasley twins. Maybe that's why they kept these two around.

"Put me down two on Neville and Luna", Dean said, throwing the money in the pot.

Ginny only agreed on Dean's bet, grabbing two galleons from her pocket and handing it over to Harry, her lips curved upward in a small smirk. She knew Dean was an excellent judge of character to begin with.

Harry scribbled down the bettings into the notebook before turning to Ron, awaiting his entry to the pool.

"I say", he began; taking a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean to his mouth. He cringed at the cough syrup flavor he had unluckily gotten. "That one of the Lord Cavendishes ends up with a Slytherin."

The two in question held identical squished faces. "Trust me," Bennett began, shaking his head as he did so.

"Growing up with two Slytherin females—"

"—is not very appealing—"

"—I'd much rather have a docile Hufflepuff—"

"—than a bossy Slytherin."

Dean, Ginny, Ron, and Harry shook their heads laughing at the twins, both of whom were glaring at the room. Hermione was still engrossed in her book, it only hiding the knowing smile on her lips.

Harry even wrote down his own betting—Snape marrying a shampoo bottle—and told everyone, earning laughs from the room. He was about to close the notebook before a hand stopped him. He found himself staring at a set of familiar brown eyes.

"I'd like to place a bet, Harry", Hermione spoke, her tone of voice quiet. Harry was dumbfounded, of course, when he heard her words, but quickly rebounded. His smirk grew back upon his lips as he moved his book back to its original position.

"By all means, Granger', he said, licking his lips and kept his full attention towards her. What he didn't notice was a redhead raise an eyebrow at his actions. "Anything to help you disobey the rules. Naughty, naughty."

Harry watched his friend roll her eyes before handing him a bag.

"Five galleons on Charlie and the new Runes professor."

Four yells erupted in the room.

"My brother?"

"My sister?"

A silence fell upon the room again before laughter enveloped everyone—save Hermione. Of course, it would be a Slytherin/Gryffindor relationship, and those were to absurd. Harry figured Hermione out of all people should have known that.

But then again, a voice reasoned with Harry. She does tend to know things he did not. Even more so, she was eyeing him and Ginny with that knowing smirk of hers.

Before he could comment, he felt the train skidding into a halt, meaning that they arrived at Hogsmeade station. He stood up to help his friends with their bags. The tension in the air from his classmates started to make him apprehensive as well. "Well, Harry", he spoke to himself. "Let's go find out the wife."

**

* * *

**

Meanwhile, in the same train just three compartments over, five students in their finest greens continued to do much of the conversing they had done since the car ride to King's Cross. The only two females, both dark haired brunettes, were engrossed in their own gossip—all mindless to the three males in the room. Two were engrossed in a game of chess while the other was fully in his writing state—scribbling away with his muggle pen and journal.

Only a trollymaid broke their cliques, they all were going back to speaking as a whole unit.

Pansy, Viola, and Blaise sat on one end of the compartment while Theo and Draco continued with their game of Wizard's chess.

"Checkmate", Theo had told Draco before throwing his fist into the air in a show of victory. The only other blonde promptly cleaned and resettled the pieces their game.

"Anyone else fancy a game?" Theo asked the compartment, his only answer was silence. A groan escaped him this time, wondering why his friends were awfully quiet for them. His hand went about to move about Blaise's face, trying to take his attention away from his journal. "Oy", he said, a sing-song tone to his voice. "Earth to Slytherins. Why are you all quiet like a bunch of Hufflepuffs in detention all of a sudden?"

"Oh shut up, Theo", Pansy said as she licked her lips, the latter pouted at being reprimanded. "We're all just worried and brooding about it. I heard Millicent is planning on getting her wand snapped because of this bullshit. That's one friend gone. How many more are we to lose?"

The thought of the law hadn't really crossed Theo's mind until now. He was oblivious to his friend's wishes—oblivious that one of their own had chosen a life without magic. Who was to say which ones of them would be left? His face fell along with his friends, the impact of the law weighing heavily on his mind and body.

Who was he to be paired with? Of course, the word on the law as that the person that would match with him would be the best compatible—there was nothing to worry about there. There was, however, the possibility of him trapped forever in a loveless marriage, much like his own parents. He could see why Millie wanted out. "Doesn't Millie", he said as he turned his head to the gossiping females from before. "Doesn't Millie have a muggle boyfriend anyway?"

Viola turned her attention to Theo and nodded, licking her lips much like Pansy had done before. "I think his name's Dudley, or something. It's highly atrocious."

"Atrocious", Draco spoke with an amused tone. "I think you're spending too much time with me, Cavendish", he smiled.

Theo laughed and nodded his head in agreement, letting out a yelp as the train skidded to a halt. "You'd think they'd find better brakes", he commented before standing up with the rest of the compartment. He grabbed his bag, which only held a change of his clothes and his chess set. Truth be told, he was eager to catch a glimpse of his new Runes professor before anyone else would. The crush on Vega was getting ridiculous, even the other occupants in the room started to notice.

"You do know the teachers portkey out early to Hogsmeade, right? You would have missed her around lunch time", he heard Pansy, a knowing tone to her voice.

The blonde just groaned out loud and rolled his eyes, a huff escaped him as he turned to the speaker. There was no use in denying what, or whom, he was thinking about at this point. "Well, aren't you a regular Hermione Granger, Pans." He decided teasing his way out of the awkward situation would be his best option.

Theo's only reply that he had gotten was a laugh from Blaise. "Maybe then Drake would have a go at her."

The rest of the gang laughed their way towards the carriages, teasing the new first years that were arriving fully dressed. They were thankful that they'd have a chance to change in their dorms before anything else.

However, their laughter only stopped when they met up with a certain group of people they had met earlier that day.

"Hey Potter", Theo heard and rolled his eyes once again. He didn't understand Draco's obsession with the gang itself. But a friend backs up his friend no matter what, and seeing that Blaise was inclined to help the girls with their belongings, he had to follow Draco. He had to back up his boy.

"What now, Malfoy? Lost your way and need someone to hold your hand up to the castle?" Theo had to silently praise Potter's newfound wit.

Even so, he just turned his attention toward his friend—smirking at the knowing look on Draco's face. "Actually", Draco spoke beside him. "I don't want Weaslebee jealous, Potter. I only wanted a glimpse of Granger. Sad she's still ugly. Would have thought with her brains, she'd find a cure already—or is she apt to stay that way forever?"

And Theo, being his friend's wingman, got Draco out of the situation as quickly as they were brought in before anything was to happen. "Do you not know the meaning of Karma", he asked of his best friend. The both of them climbed into the carriage that the other three had saved for them. He was glad that nothing else could have happened.

"You ruined the fun, Theo", Draco spoke again. Theo, in turn, only raised an eyebrow at his friend before watching him speak again. "Granger was about to retort."

It was Blaise's turn to speak. "Drake, you alright in that head of yours?"

"Do you enjoy being verbally abused by Granger?" Pansy looked on with a worried expression. Viola extended her arm and placed her hand on Draco's shoulder. It was only then a look of realization dawned on everyone.

"It would seem", Viola spoke while turning her head towards the passing scenery at this point. "We all have our issues that need to be dealt with still."

It was true; Theo noted mentally, that they all had some issue that they all had to conquer in their lives. Blaise had a father that was chauvinistic and a womanizer—he himself wanting nothing to do with him at all. Viola and her siblings grew up missing a parent because of a war that shouldn't have happened in the first place. But it was he, Draco, and Pansy that had the most to get over in their situation. Theo sighed outwardly. He needed to divert the attention away from their thoughts of the past now—focus on what was happening this instant.

"It was hilarious, the look on their faces when we came up."

It wasn't much, but at least it diverted the group.

The rest of the carriage ride was spent on recollecting about their summer holidays, catching up just as old friends should.

**

* * *

**

Procyon Vega Cavendish sighed as she walked about in her office—_her _office. The concept was still all too new for her to comprehend. She was now a professor at her alma mater, teaching the subject she spent the last seven years of her life honing—her favorite subject of Runes. This was her absolute dream, of course, having spent the last four years out in the field on the pyramids of Egypt. She was the last of the Gringotts team to leave, and now she doubted if it was the best in her life to do.

Of course, she remembered the day the owl had reached her, carrying the brown envelope with the familiar black writing of her old Headmaster. She remembered the joy when she opened and found that it was an invitation for her to work at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and immediately began to reply back. And now, it was because of _him_ that she started to regret her decision.

She shouldn't let a thing as silly as a boy come in between her and her career. But when that boy was Charles Gideon Weasley, affectionately called Charlie, it complicated things. They were civil enough on the platform—only because she heard from Bill Weasley, her former superior, which Charlie was to be expected in England. She thought she could handle seeing Charlie. But she was definitely so very wrong.

It had been years since they were both involved with each other. Why did it matter so much now that he was here, at Hogwarts, taking the other teaching position that was open?

Because he was here, that's why.

A loud, frustrated groan escaped her lips at this point. How was she to know that working with her ex boyfriend was to be this difficult? It was easy enough when her ex boyfriend's brother was her boss, why should it matter now?

Because Procyon Vega Cavendish melted into the same thirteen year old girl when she heard the name Charlie Weasley spoken.

To make matters worse, she caught a glimpse of him today. Totally different him, this time of course. Her father was someone she would have never thought of, but she didn't understand why she didn't guess it before. Her mother was always full of clichés.

A laugh escaped Vega's lips at the irony of her situation. Her life was like a soap opera—a poorly written one at that.

And there was something else bothering her. The letter from the Ministry stared rightly at her, making its presence known from its spot on her desk.

"I hate you", she simply spoke to the letter, taking a lock of her black hair and putting it behind one of her ears. Her hands then went out to take the letter, manhandling it as much as she could without tearing the letter open.

The letter was rather thick; figuring it was the extra papers that made it so. Even then, the sneer that was on her face was still present, never disappearing. "I hate you because you decide my destiny. You, my friend, are an asshole."

Just as she started to open her letter, her fireplace let out a roar, interrupting her. "Ma", she whined to the head in the fireplace. "Why didn't you just BBM me?"

"I opened my letter."

Vega's whining stopped immediately.

"Did the kids get theirs?" Her mother's lips moved. There was worry in her tone.

Vega only shook her head slowly. "No, the kids won't get theirs until after dinner. I have my letter here right now. Mum, who is it? Will you tell me?" She knew she was being childish at this point, but it was needed to be done. The smile that she knew her mother always had had returned to her mother's face.

"Sirius Black", she heard and then looked at her mother emotionlessly.

"Whoa. Damn, then. That's—"

"I know, Procyon. It's deep."

The girl didn't even bother correcting her mother. It was too much to handle and comprehend. "Are you going to tell him? He deserves to know."

Her mother paused her for a moment, as if she was thinking about the situation. That was Elaina Cavendish. Typical Ravenclaw, her mother was. "When the time is right."

A smile escaped to her own lips. Again, she had to laugh at the irony that enveloped around her life. Her mother—albeit by force—was now engaged to her father.

A comfortable silence had come about the room, Vega's letter still in her hands. Elaina noticed her daughter's tension and spoke. "Vega, do you want me to stay while you open yours?"

Vega pulled out of her stupor and nodded, tearing the paper of the envelope. She discarded the extra papers that had the consequences of disobeying the law. She fully intended on obeying the monstrous thing—even if she thought it was stupid as hell. She loved her life to too much to give it all up.

_Dear Miss Procyon Vega Cavendish,_

_You may have realized earlier this month, a law has been passed that would affect you._

_This law is a marriage law regarding the losses of both the first and second wizarding war that has plagued our world. With the losses of many lives, it seems that our population has hit an all time low._

_Thus, this law, called the Gamou Nomou, has been established. Enclosed with this letter are the pamphlets that explain the law and its consequences. Please read them all carefully._

_In compliance with the other European and Australian Ministries, a spell has been casted to ensure your best match for the marriage._

_Your match is Charles Gideon Weasley._

_Best regards and good luck,_

_Kinglsey Shacklebot_

_Minister of Magic._

A cough escaped Vega. "Mum, its Charlie", she let out in a frantic tone, not believing the words that were on the letter. The irony of it all was pouring down over her head.

"The very same?"

The girl could only nod her head quickly, a shaky breath expelled from her. Then, the bell had rang loudly, signaling the students have arrived and dinner was to start soon.

"I'll BBM you", her mother spoke and the floo call had dropped instantly.

Vega only stood up from her spot at this point and mechanically walked to her closed and pulled out her best business casual muggle clothing.

Meanwhile, in another part of the castle, a male redhead opened his own letter and the same reaction had overtook him.

This was surely going to be interesting.

**

* * *

**

_Sorry about the long wait. The kids' letters would be in the next chapter, along with everyone else's reactions as well._

_Please read and review. _


	4. Dark On Fire

_Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. I cannot express enough gratitude that you all enjoy my story. Also, anyone wishing to be a beta for my stories, please do not hesitate to contact me. The only requirement is that you have to be well conditioned in grammar. I do tend to make mistakes and would like to have them corrected._

**

* * *

**

_I got lost  
Inside a memory  
When I was young  
And I almost drowned  
But I was found  
It sounds tacky  
But I'm hopeful  
There's a reason  
That I found the ground  
And my siren's sound  
Just set the dark on fire  
Turin Brakes – __Dark on Fire_

**

* * *

**

To say that one Sirius Orion Black had been shocked when he opened the letter from the Ministry of Magic would be one of the understatements of the century. He was more than traumatized, more than outraged—that was until he found that he had opened Remus' letter by mistake.

The latter had found it quite hilarious; of course, the calm and placid nature of a composed wolf overtaking the werewolf within made him that way. It only left the animagus in another tit of frenzy. His best friend was now engaged to be married to his niece.

"I didn't choose this", Remus pleaded his case, his voice now barely a whisper. The downcast expression only caused Sirius to come back to the present. No one, no one except the Minister had chosen this. He had been too irrational in his own thoughts to perceive it that way. His hand now found its way to Remus' shoulder, clasping it comfortingly.

"Friend", he said before a mischievous smile curved upward upon his lips. "Nephew-in-law—"

A roll and an exasperated sigh from Remus was his reply. Sirius then handed him his letter. It was only fair.

He watched as Remus carefully open the letter, much slower than he had done. He tapped his foot impatiently while crossing his arms at his best friend. He was never one for patience. It was never in his nature to be. Perhaps he was more impatient because the letter in Remus' hands contained his future. It was the letter that dictated whom he was to woo, marry, and procreate with.

He hated that fucking letter.

"Elena Cavendish", he heard his best friend speak. The name was indeed recognizable. They were in the same year back when they went to school, until she left their sixth year. He also remembered that she had a best friend that tailed her around a lot. He also remembered that he had tapped that ass in their fifth year.

A smirk still held on his features, waving a hand at his best friend. "Been there, tapped that", he noted to his friend, moving about the classroom he was to teach in. the bell for dinner had rang through the castle just a few minutes before, but being late to the feast was his specialty.

"Yes", Remus spoke, a light tone to his voice. "And she left that year. Greengrass had said she opted for homeschooling. Poor bloke was devastated that Sirius Black drove away his best friend." The werewolf clapped his friend's back before starting to move towards the door.

Sirius took this as a sign to start walking towards the Great Hall for dinner.

The beginning of their journey proved uneventful enough, the two men were engrossed in their conversation about Remus and his intended. They both knew Tonks from being in the Order together—and the fact that her mother was Sirius's cousin, Andromeda. Sirius smiled at his inward musing. It was just three days ago that Tonks had confided in him that she had a crush on Remus—more like, Sirius taunted it out of her. Those two would be perfect for each other.

However, they both were stopped by a certain redheaded Weasley as they reached the hall doors. They both entertained Charlie with their stories and he in turn relayed his own. The most joy brought out of the three of them was the look on Sirius' face when he realized he'd have four step-children that he had to win over. Of course, none had missed the teasing that Sirius had given Charlie when he told his fellow Order members of his own intended.

It was Sirius' way of coping with the news. Rather than be the adult that he was and had grown up to be, he regaled in living like a twenty-two year old. He was oblivious in matters but when it came down to it, he was there when needed. He was noble, loyal, honest. He needed to be, not just for his own sanity, but for the others around him. If he showed everyone that he accepted this piece of bullshit, maybe everyone around him would as well.

The three men took their places at the staff table, sitting next to their schoolmate and potions master, Severus Snape. The man in question was saving a lone seat beside him.

"Open your letter yet, Severus," Remus asked of his colleague in an attempt to make small talk. The encounter and tea during the summer holidays was still fresh in both Sirius' and Severus' minds.

"As a matter of fact, Narcissa and I are to be wed", the Potions master spoke, the tone of his voice was grim and monotone as always. However, there was a hint of nervousness to such a tone—as if he was nervous about marrying his friend. It was only then when Professor McGonagall arrived with the first years to be sorted.

Everyone had been quiet during the annual sorting ceremony. The hat itself sang the song that it always did, earning applause from the massive room. Slowly, one by one did the first years started to put on the hat. And one by one were they sorted to one of the four houses—Gryffindor for their bravery, Hufflepuff for their loyalty, Ravenclaw for their intelligence, and Slytherin for their cunningness—it wasn't until the last student was about to be started when a frantic Vega Cavendish entered the Hall dressed in a black muggle pencil skirt and green blouse.

"Sorry", she said and quickly walked to the staff table. Her heels clacked against the marble tiles of the Hall as she walked. Sirius raised an eyebrow a the female when she sat down next to Severus Snape. "I forgot how far the Runes office was from the Great Hall", she said just as the last student was sorted into Hufflepuff. "Oh hello, Professor Snape. Thank you for saving me a spot."

"Anything for Slytherin Alumni and one of my best students."

Sirius turned to the two beside him, his eyebrow much in the position it was earlier. His hand propped him up on the table, his head tilting more towards the direction to listen in on their conversation. He was just about to ask Remus and Charlie what the two were going on about before Professor Dumbledore stood up and addressed the populous.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts", the old man spoke, his hands were in front of him as he got everyone to hush on their conversations. "I'd like to start off with the singing of our school hymn. Now everyone, pick any tune", he said as he brought his hands down. "And let us begin."

Sirius sang the song to the tune of the oompa loompa song from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, earning him looks from whoever heard him. He grinned back cheekily.

"Tuck in", the headmaster said again and instantly the food appeared right on the table.

It was just as Sirius had remembered it. The traditional welcome dinner of roast beef and chicken, pork and lamb chops, sausages, bacon and steak, boiled and roasted potatoes, fries, Yorkshire pudding, assorted vegetables, and gravy was always something to look forward to when he was in school, and nothing has changed since.

The potatoes piled onto his plate easily—hoarding them all more than likely. He gained looks from his neighbors once more, but he didn't mind them. They were free potatoes and they were all just too late to beat him to the punch. And the fact that he got raised eyebrows from Severus and that new professor who walked in late made it all the more better.

"Oh, would you like some potatoes?" His tone of voice was cheeky as he offered the bowl of roasted potatoes to Severus and Vega, both of whom still had credulous looks upon their faces. His reply to them ended up being that he passed the said potatoes and smiled rather charmingly.

"Mum's going to have a field day with him", Vega spoke, her own tone of voice teasing so as she nodded her head toward his direction.

Sirius had to retort. It was in his nature. The gleam in his eyes sparkled just a bit more than usual when he heard of the opportune moment to do so. He turned in his seat towards Vega and Severus. "Oh, your Mummy talks about me? I haven't seen her since our fifth year here, you remember right Sevvy, Remmy? What happened?"

He watched the right eyebrow on the girl rise again, Severus's lips pursing as Sirius started to press for more answers.

"I do believe, Professor Black", Vega started to speak while cutting into her own steak and potatoes. "That my mother should tell you where she has been. It is not my place to tell what she should herself."

And that matter was dropped for the while. Sirius himself began to eat, finally, and overlooked all of the house tables before finally falling towards the familiar maroon and gold he once sat himself. The memories that he had of this place had never failed him while he was in his darkest days. They only made his life in jail all the more bearable. The only other thing that made Azkaban, the wizarding jail he was held captive, all the more acceptable was staring back at him with a smile and a twinkle with his green eyes.

He smiled upon Harry adoringly—as any godfather would do to his godson. And even though he was going to fain for new charges into his own life, he was going to make damn sure that that boy who had all of his best friends' attributes be showered and loved on adoringly just rightly so.

And now, he was beginning to sound so unlike himself. Frankly, it unnerved him to the point that it sent shivers about his frame. His neighbors, yet again, knowing nothing of his thoughts stared at him once again.

"What", he started before turning to Remus. His hands were now on his own face, kneading his cheeks. "Have I turned into Snivellus?"

"Ha ha", the man in question spoke before going back to his own dinner.

The rest of the feat proved to be dull. The chatter and the clinking with the silverware and dishes in the Great Hall started to become overbearing and loud. Everything was light and joyous, much like it should have been before the threat of old moldyshorts. Sirius let out a snort at his inner musings.

That also earned him more weird glances from the other teachers. "Inner musings", he explained before grabbing his goblet and made a toast to himself in the air. Remus and Charlie joined moments after on the randomness that was Sirius Black.

However, the food was starting to disappear and the students were getting a bit restless. Noticing, Professor McGonagall used a knife to tap on her water goblet. Sirius smiled widely. The speech Dumbledore makes meant that it was almost time for her to crash on his bed and sleep the night away. Too right after the amount of potatoes he had eaten.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts", the headmaster spoke, earning him a round of applause. He only lifted his right hand to signal everyone to quiet down.

"I have just a couple of reminders before we release you to your dorms. Remember that The Forbidden Forest on our grounds is forbidden to students, unless a professor accompanies you. The third floor corridor is off-limits and all Weasley Wizard Wheezes are banned." His arm now extended over towards a side door where a haggard man stood with his cat at his feet. "A list of all banned items can be viewed outside Mr. Filch's office."

Sirius commentated with his own scrunched face. There were still few things he needed to nick back from that office.

"And there are four new professors on our staff. Most of you all remember Professor Lupin from four years ago. He will now be assisted by Professor Black", the headmaster said as he made way to applaud with most of the students. The two men in question stood up, Remus giving an appreciative bow and Sirius held up his right hand in peace.

"And our old Care of Magical Creatures Professor Hagrid has recently resigned. In his absence is our new caretaker, Silas Reigh", again Dumbledore moved out of the way to show the students a burly man at the end of the table. Much like the two before him, he stood up to give an appreciative bow and sat back down. "And our new Care of Magical Creatures professor, Professor Weasley." A loud roar of applause came from the Gryffindor table, excited that there were three new Gryffindor professors on the staff panel.

The headmaster raised his hand again to silence the noise. "And finally," he spoke again. "With the loss of Professor Babbling at the beginning of Summer, I am pleased to welcome her replacement with our youngest Professor, Procyon Cavendish."

The girl in question stood up as the fifth, sixth, and seventh year Slytherins who remembered her did the same. "And it's Vega Cavendish, if you please", she corrected and stood back down once again.

However, the impact of the new professor's first name was not lost on the smartest witch of her age.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat once more to silence the hall. "And if the students who are sixteen years of age and above would please return to this hall at nine o'clock sharp, I have your letters and I assure you you'll get them when you arrive on time. The rest of you all, have a pleasant night's sleep."

And with that said, Sirius stood up and waited on his best friend to bid his goodbyes before turning his head. He caught Vega's eye, the girl giving him a smirk before being led by Professor Dumbledore and Charlie Weasley out. His brow furrowed in confusion.

Where had he seen that smirk before?

**

* * *

**

"I must congratulate the both of you", Professor Dumbledore spoke before sitting down upon his chair behind his desk. Vega chose to sit down on the chair nearest the windows on the right hand side. Her head nodded, but she avoided any eye contact. Her breathing only steadied through her thoughts.

"I suppose", she spoke, addressing the headmaster carefully. "Being teachers at our age is quite an accomplishment indeed. I can't thank you enough—", she was cut off when Professor Dumbledore lifted his hand.

"You both are more than qualified for the positions you both hold. I meant the news about your engagement to each other."

The two in question blinked back at the headmaster like gaping fish, wondering how on earth he knew. And just like that, the twinkle in his eyes gave it away. "We do monitor the floo calls in the castle."

Vega's face fell into a deep blush before clearing her throat. It was a habit of hers when she became nervous—that and running a hand through her hair, which she rightly did afterwards.

"Thank you", Charlie Weasley spoke up, Vega's head turning while she raised an eyebrow. That was one of Charlie's endearing, yet annoying qualities. He knew when people needed help and saving he always did the saving well.

"Nevertheless", the headmaster spoke again. Vega turned her attention back towards her boss, her features softening as she listened on to catch his words. "I must congratulate you both on finding each other so young. With you both knowing each other so well, I only wish to propose a favor."

The both of them looked on quizzically; the expression on both if their faces were identical. The headmaster even let out a laugh at such a thing.

"I don't understand". The brunette female spoke. The girl was clutching onto her cell phone with dear life at this point. "A favor, from us?"

"What can we do, I'm sure you're more than apt to it Professor Dumbledore", Charlie added.

The headmaster shrugged at the comment and smiled appreciatively at the man in front of him. "The marriage law is unpopular amongst many people out in the world. It is crucial for this law to be implemented to ensure peace, if not anything else. You two come from warring houses and yet, you fell in love."

Vega bit at her bottom lip and turned her head away from Charlie as much as she could. After today, it wasn't as much as the word _fell_—there still was a lot of unfinished business when it came to her and Charlie. It seemed like none of them wanted to address it.

"You want us to set an example for everyone, yes?" Vega rolled her eyes at Charlie's question. It was obvious that was what the headmaster wanted out of the both of them.

"Yes, Charlie. I wish for the both of you to embrace the law and help your students and colleagues do so as well. We all need peace more than anything."

Peace, were they now calling submission peace? A sigh escaped through Vega's nose and she nodded her answer. She was already too deep in it, might as well play it. "I'll do it, only if Charlie is willing to as well."

She turned her head to Charlie's frame at this point, her eyes now on him for the first time since their train ride encounter. He hadn't aged much since the last time she spoke to him at fourteen. He developed into his chiseled physique, an appreciative smile dancing across her lips as she admired his frame. He looked deep in thought before nodding as well, agreeing with what the headmaster had proposed.

"Wonderful. I suppose you'd want new living quarters. I have taken the liberty of moving you both into another suite—closer to the Hall and other activities. I'm sure you both would love to know each other again", Professor Dumbledore spoke while handing them a new set of directions. At least, Vega smiled at her thoughts, she wouldn't be so late to anything anymore.

Truth be told, she was thankful that the meeting itself was now over. It was more than embarrassing to have someone else—someone she looked up to like a grandfather—talk about her love life. Her legs carried her out and down the spiral staircase before one word stopped her in her tracks.

"Procy", Charlie called out to her, his voice low. Her heart ached as she turned around, a distant smile at her old nickname.

"Fiancé", she spoke, her tone of voice teasing as she waited for him to catch up to her. It would be easier to walk towards their suite together. "Can't stand to be away from me now, can you?"

A laugh elicited from Charlie's lips, his smile contagious as they walked towards the fourth floor corridors. "You're still the same flirt as ever, aren't you?"

Vega shrugged her shoulders before crossing her arms. She thanked whoever made their banter flow so easily. It certainly helped with easing into this state once again. "Oh, I mellowed out with age, Charlie. Clearly, you see that, don't you?"

Charlie laughed again and nodded, stopping only to turn down another corridor. Vega followed suit, not wanting to get lost. "Clearly", he spoke again, the tone of his voice changing with an attempt to tease her. "That's not the only aspect of you that matured."

The female smirked proudly. Leave it to Charlie to make something so innocent into something so perverted.

"Maybe if you're nice to me, I'll let you see them."

She only made to confirm her statement with a nod to her head. The blush started to creep upon Charlie's frame slowly. Oh, how she loved that blush.

Her mind reverted back to reality when Charlie announced that they were here, he opening the door as he did so. Inside, they found a large classroom with one door leading to an oversized office and two others to be a bedroom and a connecting classroom, respectively.

"Well", Charlie spoke as he looked around the bedroom, exploring every inch of their shared space. "It's not like we haven't shared a bedroom before."

Again, a smile crossed Vega's features before she nodded in agreement. She kicked off her shoes and stashed them in her trunk. Professor Dumbledore thought of everything. "If only you kept your hands to yourself."

"If you hadn't seduced me then"

The same mischievous smirk played on Vega's lips as she recalled the memory. "What can I say? I'm a little 'Slytherin slut'."

Charlie raised an eyebrow, but said nothing as he sat down upon the lone bed in the room. Vega noted his expression and held up a hand. "Don't worry about it. It was seven years ago", she spoke, a small faint smile to her face. They didn't need to relive that part of their past. She saw down on the other side of the bed, resting her feet properly. Her phone was now beside her on the bed.

"Right", Charlie spoke, his head moving to give Vega a small nod. "It's not like we can change what happened or what any of us had said to each other."

Vega licked her lips in agreement. "We do need to talk about what the headmaster proposed", her voice was quiet as she spoke. It was as if she was nervous about his retort.

"What do you propose we do?"

A sigh elicited from the female before she turned her attention around, facing her fiancé fully. She didn't know how or why the headmaster had chosen them for this job. There were going to be more inter house relationships to choose from, so why them? She lifted a hand and brought it to her hair, running it through before revealing her thoughts.

"Accept it and realize that we both have changed and realize that now, we might be able to work and trust each other." A smile managed to crack on her face.

Charlie's expression was pensive before a smirk cracked on his face. "Suggesting we pick up where we left off, Cavendish?"

"Maybe so, Weasley. Maybe so." Vega's shrugged before standing up. "But I have you know, there comes complications to dating and marrying a girl like me."

Charlie looked at her with another confused expression. Vega's only reply was a quick smile and her phone to her ear.

"What are you doing", he asked of her.

"Getting you a cell phone and then we're going to the Hall. I need to meet my siblings' intendeds and we need to 'set the example'."

Charlie suddenly got very nervous—not because of their situation, but out of the imminent idea of a riot happening at Hogwarts.

What have they gotten themselves into?

**

* * *

**

To say that Pansy Parkinson was nervous after dinner would be one of the worse comments anyone would be able to make of the Slytherin queen. Inwardly, she was just as nervous as everyone, the anticipation eating at hre stomach. It was like the fluttering of winged bats wrecked havoc instead of the occasional butterflies that were there. She wanted to sweat, wanted to vomit out whatever she consumed for dinner and crawl into a hole to suffer out the rest of her days. It would be such a release to do so. But there was something holding her completely together.

Her pride.

Her pride was one of the attributes that allowed her to be in the infamous house of Slytherin. It was the one thing that all her friends classified as her. Some called her stubborn because of her pride, others called it class. She, she called it being passionate and herself. She was damn proud and so be if she wasn't going to show her nervousness because of it.

That very same pride allowed Pansy to be stoic and pensive, sitting in one of the armchairs that were provided in the green and silver armchairs that decorated the dungeons that was the Slytherin common room. There was no inkling of an expression or emotion on her face as she watched the prickling magicked green embers of a fire dance in the lone fireplace. There was no anger about what they all were about to experience. There was no hope. All there was, was fear.

Fear was something that Pansy had faced daily for as long as she could remember. It was a constant guest in her house that never wanted to leave. She catered to it, much like anyone would in her situation, and it fed off of her own fear.

However, she had conquered fear before. It should be easy to conquer it again. Why was this any different? Last time, fear manifested itself in the form of her father. The day she defeated his ways was the day that her fear had disappeared. That time, her fear had a physical manifestation.

No, this time her fear didn't take part in any physical appearance. No, this time, her fear was her future.

What was it to contain? Would she be so lucky to have someone that cared for her as much as she would hope? Would she have that wondrous love story like Viola had shown her? She wanted her own Cinderella fairy tale—minus the evil stepmother, siblings, and soot. Pansy Parkinson did not deal well with dirt.

A sigh escaped her during her musing, grasping the attention of the person beside her. Most of the younger students had retired to their dorms. The only people in the common room now were the ones that were required to be in the Great Hall at nine.

"Everything alright, Pans", Blaise Zabini asked of her, his attention diverted from his journal for this one moment.

Pansy smiled appreciatively at him—the first sign of an emotion she had shown in minutes. "I'm quite fine", she told him, giving his hand an affectionate pat before turning her head to find the rest of her friends. Draco was doing what he always did in stressful situations and wanted to calm down. He was studying out of his potions textbook at one of the desks provided. Theo was developing new chess strategies while Viola scribbled something down in her own journals.

Meanwhile, Pansy's mind reverted back to her fear once again.

"Blaise", she called out to her friend. The boy in question had to turn away from his writing once more. "Aren't you nervous", she continued.

He put his pen down and closed the journal. "Pans, I'm bloody terrified."

At least she wasn't alone in her fear. The pure knowledge that Blaise was just as terrified as she was had eased the bats in her stomach somewhat. She returned and comforted him with another pat to his hand. "Thank you", she told him, waving off the confused expression that had shown upon his face. He didn't question her answer to his statement, but really didn't feel the need to. Pansy returned to her position and he continued onto write.

The time on Pansy's watch had told her it was only merely eight o'clock. They had another good hour before they were needed in the hall. Another hour and her fate would be sealed.

The winged bats came back again, full force.

"Viola", she called out in a small, desperate attempt to create a distraction. "Tell us another muggle fairy tale?"

The girl looked up from her journal as her friends gathered around her—curious at the stories muggle parents would tell their children.

"What about Snow White, then", Pany's eyes shined at her best female friend. it was like Viola was in tune with everyone around her. Everyone had managed to stop what they were doing—even Draco had managed to stop studying to sit at the arm of Pansy's armchair.

"There once was a Princess. Her name was Snow White", Viola began, letting everyone know the back story.

"She had a mother, the queen, who was a vain and awful witch—"

"If her mother was a witch, shouldn't Snow White be one too?" Leave it to Theo to overanalyze a story.

"No, Snow White wasn't a witch."

"So she's a squib?"

"Would it get you to shut up and let me finish the story if I say she was?" Anyone could tell Viola was getting impatient at the boy. Theo merely smirked and Viola continued on. Right as she got to the part where the Witch Queen brewed her potion, Theo interjected once again.

"Was it like the drought of living death, where she was asleep, but seemed dead?"

"Yes, Theo. Can we move on?"

By the time the story ended, Pansy was feeling considerably better. The winged bats in her stomach had now stopped wrecking havoc and the time had passed significantly faster. Most everyone had moved and gotten ready to go the Great Hall. She hand her group of friends had decided to don pajamas to the party. The boys walked in front while Pansy deliberately walked behind with Viola.

"Do you think we'll end up with Prince Charming?"

Viola turned her head towards Pansy's direction, linking arms with the girl. "Very likely if the spell works, like it should, Pansy. Don't you think so?"

Pansy found it very awful to live life according to a spell, but she decided to humor her friend. "But I mean, do you think we'd find Prince Charmings like Cinderella and Snow White did?"

Viola shrugged her shoulders as her reply. The look of confusion and thought was upon her face. "I don't really know", she began to speak before nodding her head to the boys in front. "But we all love you enough; shouldn't that be all that matters?"

A small smile managed to break upon Pansy's features, the girl in question nodding slowly. Of course, she was thankful for her friends. They were the only people—besides her mother—that made everything all the more tolerable. She couldn't have asked for a more solid group.

"And besides", Viola spoke again. She slowed down her pace to prolong the conversation. Pansy followed suit. Girl talk was greatly appreciated. "Love can't just be all smoochy and warm all of the time. He has to annoy you, make you furious. That's how you know he's your Prince Charming."

A laugh escaped Pansy—albeit forced. Viola had no idea the force of fury that she and her mother had dealt with first hand. The encounter last year was the last, yes, but not the whole of the story. As Pansy began to open her mouth to retort, Viola stepped in once again.

"But a real Prince Charming knows it's never alright to do physical, mental, and emotional harm to their Princesses."

Hit the nail right on the head.

Pansy shrugged off the subject for now, walking slowly towards the hall to prolong the waiting. She wasn't ready to talk about what happened—the whole of it, yet. The time was now or never to seal her fate. Her own heart beat inside her chest heavily.

At the doors, the three boys awaited them, Theodore Nott waving at them impatiently.

"I swear you ladies walk like you're old", he scoffed, the two females rolling their eyes as they walked in. They grabbed their seats and Pansy turned her attention back to Viola.

"I don't understand what you see in Theo", she spoke to Viola quietly. "But aren't you going to tell him how you feel? It's almost too late."

"He lusts after my sister. It's already too late."

And with that said, the matter was dropped and they all waited for their letters anxiously.

**

* * *

**

"Hermione, I think all that time inhaling the fumes off of those books made you loony."

The witch in question rolled her eyes at one of her best friends. There were times when she absolutely adored Ronald Weasley, like when they would venture with Harry and the others to rid the world of an oppressed, sexually frustrated, evil little no nosed man. She found Ronald Weasley valiant and kind, as a noble man should be. The times when he can be heroic and show what a wonderful person he could be were honestly the best times imaginable.

However, this was the times—the times that angered Hermione Granger—that Ronald Weasley turned into a right old git. He was insensitive to the issue at hand and it was insufferable.

A groan escaped Hermione, crossing her arms about her chest as she did so. "Fuck you, Ron. I'm only telling Harry that all of the signs are there. The black hair—how she looks like him—her name? Connect all of the dots, please."

But the boy who lived and defeated did nothing to sedate the two feuding friends. He was more transfixed on the fireplace more than anything.

"Harry? Harry!" Hermione scolded him before sitting upon one of the empty armchairs nearest her friend. Ron took the empty spot next to Harry. "Harry, what are you thinking about?"

The boy merely smiled and shrugged his shoulders, keeping his eyes on the dancing flames. "I'm finally going to have a family", he confided. "A bigger one. With Sirius and his new wife—my own fiancée. I reckon it would be quite nice."

Hermione blinked at him like he had two heads. Was this the same Harry not three hours ago that ranted how much he hated this stupid law and wanted it retracted? Was he not the same Harry that wanted another rebellion and the position of Minister of Magic just to abolish the same law he was raving about now?

Hermione's mind couldn't wrap around Harry's sudden mood change—until she saw the exchange between Harry and Ron. The brunette male had offered the redhead a bottle with a brown liquid.

"Harry", Hermione said. "Have you been drinking?"

"And just now sharing", Ron continued, taking one huge gulp from the bottle. His ears started to emit steam and Hermione's head nodded knowingly—Ogden's Old Firewhiskey.

Harry Potter nodded his answer and pointed to his left, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan were completely knocked out on one of the high tables. "I won."

Hermione rolled her eyes, leaving Ron and Harry to continue their pointless drinking before going back to her musings.

If there was anything Hermione Granger always had extensive knowledge about, it was her surroundings. It started as a means to be safe during her years at muggle schooling, but it has now turned into something of a hobby. She knew everything there was to know about a school like Hogwarts—and her pride shown through whenever she recited a fact that no one else knew. However, though she had known all about her professors, her mind couldn't wrap around one. She knew Vega Cavendish to be only four years older than they were; but even so, she only knew her as Vega Cavendish. So, her first name was Procyon. It didn't take a genius to figure out what it meant.

Or maybe it did. After all, everything in the wizarding world always had double meanings.

However, she was thrown out of her thoughts when Ginny came down the stairs dressed in her night clothes. "Anyone have the time?"

"Time for you to get a watch", Bennett said from his own chair, waving the bottle in his hand around. It gave just enough time for Travis to grab the bottle and continue with the merriment.

"It's almost time to go to the Great Hall", Neville Longbottom spoke up. Both girls in question were thankful that there was at least one sober male in their group.

Hermione smiled before turning her attention back to Harry and Ron. The two in question now almost finished with their bottle, with Ron drinking off what was left. "Honestly:, she said, taking their arms to pull them up. "Getting drunk before meeting your brides—I feel sorry for whoever has the both of you."

The both of them waved her off and started to cling to each other.

Hermione turned to Ginny, who had the same problem with the Cavendishes. Neville had Dean and Seamus up and running easily enough. If anything, this wasn't the way to sedate their nervousness.

"Hey, Hermione has a twin. Hello", Seamus said to the air before falling down on the common room floor. His face was flat against the carpet.

Hermione let out a laugh before moving to help Neville with his charges. The hall would be several floors below theirs. They only needed a way to get to the hall quickly—and safe. And if there was one person who could figure it out easily, it had to be Hermione Granger.

"Levicorpus", she said, her wand drawn out and pointing to Seamus. Soon, he was levitating in the air and staying so under Hermione's wand. Thankfully, Neville did the same to Dean.

The levitation was easily enough, but the hardest part would be to move the bodies in the air. That and making sure they didn't vomit on any passerby.

"Honestly, all of you", Hermione started to scold the lot of them. "It's almost nine—"

Bennett decided this would be a good time to leave up for his dorm room, Travis following soon behind. Hermione and the others didn't see any of this—they were too busy listening and watching her fume.

"Wow, Hermione", Ron said, pointing to his own forehead. "When you yell, you get a crease there like McGonagall. Scary."

"Oh Ronald", she growled before grabbing a pillow and beating him with it. Her wand dropped, causing Seamus to be dropped as well. She only stopped when she heard the noise.

"Oh my god", both Ginny and Hermione spoke, their hands clasped over their nose and mouth in the process. "Oh my god, is he alright?" Hermione's voice was high as she picked up her wand again.

"He'll be fine with a drop of this", Travis said as he came down from the boy's dormitory and handed a potion bottle to Hermione. "Maybe three should be enough. I had one and Bennett had two."

"What the hell is it?" Ginny's eyebrow raised as she asked the question.

"A sobering potion. Nicked it from Zabini two days ago while we were packing for Hogwarts."

Bennett came down now, bright and happy with no inkling that he had been drinking. "Just distribute it to them quickly, it's almost nine."

The five of them quickly helped out and soon they were all on their way towards the hall. Everyone was fully functional enough to walk down.

The lot of them jested and laughed the way down, where they found a bench at the Gryffindor table to sit at. They continued with their conversation before a voice from the Slytherin table broke their conversation.

"Ben! Travie!" Viola Cavendish yelled and waved over her brothers. "Come meet our soon to be brother in law!"

The two left and moved over, seeing Vega holding onto Charlie's had. Ron and Ginny held surprised expressions while Hermione let a very uncharacteristic smirk appear on her lips.

"Looks like I just doubled my savings", she stared to boast before the doors of the hall opened again. This time, the headmaster came through with his wand in hand.

"I know most of you hate this situation that the ministry has put all of us through, but believe me, it would all be worth it."

Hermione elbowed both Ron and Harry to get them to pay better attention.

"Soon, owls will be arriving with your letters and I advise you to keep an open mind. Peace is what our world needs more than anything. Professors Weasley and Cavendish are here to supervise. Good luck and have faith."

After the headmaster left the room, owls started to swoop in, dropping letters for everyone. Hermione's heartbeat began to quicken, her mouth running dry. The effect on her nervousness had shown when she let out a yell when her letter flew down to her lap.

Tentatively, she tore out the letter and read, her color draining from her face. She turned ot the person whose name was on the paper. He too stared right back at her.

_Draco Malfoy_.

However, Ron hitting her accidentally on her head broke her out of her thoughts. "Ron, what are you—", she wanted to ask, but found Ron holding back Ginny in his arms and Harry hiding behind Neville for protection.

"Let me go", Ginny yelled. "I'm going to finish what Riddle started. I'm going to kill Harry Potter."

**

* * *

**

_So sorry for the long wait, but here's chapter four. Chapter five won't be up until December only because of Thanksgiving Holidays. _

_Please read and review._


	5. Heartbreak Warfare

_Thank you to everyone who added this story to their favorites and reviewed. I know I always say this at the beginning of each chapter, but it really does mean a lot to me that you all take the time to read. I'm forever grateful._

_And I know I've been one-shot crazy, but it was a good break. I don't own the references to 'A Very Potter Musical'. And now, onto the story._

**

* * *

**

_Lightning strikes  
Inside my chest to keep me up at night  
Dream of ways  
To make you understand my pain  
Clouds of sulfur in the air  
Bombs are falling everywhere  
It's heartbreak warfare  
Once you want it to begin,  
No one really ever wins  
In heartbreak warfare  
If you want more love,  
Why don't you say so?  
John Mayer – __Heartbreak Warfare_

**

* * *

**

It was two weeks after everyone had gotten their letters and people have gotten to a sort of normalcy. Most everyone had agreed with their matches and couples could be seen all throughout the castle. It was like everyone was in a universe with a constant celebration of Valentine's Day. Everyone had taken into the account that this was what their world needed and planned their lives accordingly.

Well, mostly everyone.

The fact of the matter was that the most stubborn of people were the ones that were paired together. Everyone had expected resistance from the lot of them, but didn't think it would lead up to the whole of them spellbound in ropes to chairs in the Great Hall to be lectured by the Headmaster himself.

Ron and Pansy sat next to each other, both of them ignoring each other's presence to the best of their ability. They were both here because Pansy had openly admitted her hatred for the youngest Weasley male by setting his cloak on fire during one of their classes. Ron then retaliated by setting a rogue bundimun in her bag. The stench still lingers in the bag and in her books to this day.

Dean Thomas and Luna Lovegood sat nearest them. They didn't know why there were required. Both hadn't spoken to each other since the day they got their letters. There was that part where Dean nearly put his best mate, Seamus Finnegan, in the hospital wing because he poked fun at the boy for being paired with Loony.

Then, Viola and Theo sat, Viola glaring at Theo while he stared off in the distance behind the Headmaster where most of the teachers were congregated. There were problems with this young couple that were internal, not quite visible to the naked eye, but could be found by the old wizend Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Next tot hem, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger were engrossed in another verbal argument. They were clearly ignoring Professor Dumbledore and the lecture he was going on about.

Then, Blaise Zabini and his intended sat, both in silence, both glaring at each other. Once Blaise had opened his letter and saw that his intended was a girl in her sixth year and a Ravenclaw no doubt, he jumped for joy. But when it came time for them to meet and have an actual conversation, he realized that she was a stuck up girl Greek and the Italian in him was in flames of anger.

And last, Ginny and Harry sat. Harry was so desperately trying to scoot his chair farther away from Ginny, whom was glaring at him with the utmost disgust she could. Thankfully, they all didn't have the use of their hand. Otherwise, she would have continued with her plan to murder her intended.

It wasn't so much that Ginny didn't like Harry as a person. It was far from that. She admired him more than as a person—she admired him as the savior of their kind, their world. She even had a crush on him on her early years of life. He saved her from her death. She was grateful for it and owed him for what he did for her when they were younger.

But that's just it. Ginny wasn't young anymore. She was a sixteen year old girl that was strong and independent. She learned to defend herself—and had even joined Harry and his friends on an adventure that eventually led to the downfall of old Moldyshorts.

And this law, this stupid law, made it seem that she was weak—that she was still the little girl that was stuck in the Chamber of Secrets with Tom Riddle raping her of her life.

Fuck this law.

But she was pulled away from her thoughts when Professor Dumbledore scolded the lot of them for not listening. "I don't know how I should punish the whole of you for disrupting the school. I expected this, but not to this extent where you all want to harm each other. Did you all not listen to me when you received your letters?"

Ginny couldn't speak, but mainly turned her head away from the group. It was the only thing she was able to move around. The rest of her body rendered immobile by the spell.

Had she reacted so rash when she read her letter? Had she acted with her infamous temper instead of suppressing it? Would anyone have acted the same way she did they felt so passionately that they were robbed of their will and freedom?

There was complete and utter silence that radiated throughout the Hall.

"Using magic and force on each other while in this halls, much like in the outside world, is prohibited and frowned upon. How am I to discipline the whole of you in a matter worth fitting then crime and situation?" The headmaster's face was grim.

Ginny's confusion etched so plainly across her features. It was clear to her that her headmaster was out of his element. He had no idea how to punish the group as a whole when they did separate, horrible things to each other. Then, realization dawned on her. But of course he would try to punish them together. They all needed to be civil to obey the law—and finally do what the law entrusted them to do. And in order to do that, they needed to spend a lot of time together.

Damn Dumbledore. Damn him and his cunningness. Shouldn't he have been in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor?

"But sir. There has to be some sort of mistake", Hermione said, her tone of voice pleading. "Maybe the spell on my turn backfired. I can't be Malfoy's perfect match?"

Ginny's heat when to one of her only female friends. It couldn't have been easier on her to be engaged with one of her mortal enemies.

"Oh please", the git himself spoke. "Like I'm the one rejoicing over this arrangement, Granger." Draco Malfoy turned his head to Hermione when he spoke. His tone of voice menacing and disgusted. "You are by far the least presentable female in our class and I can—"

"—oh that's rich coming from the amazing, bouncing ferret—"

"—Fuck you, Granger."

Ginny and the rest of the Gryffindors laughed at Hermione's insult. The Slytherins found no joy in one of Draco's worst memories.

"Silence", said Dumbledore. "You all should no better than to bicker and fight like toddlers."

No one dared to speak and once again the room fell silent. It was weird for Ginny to be in this circle. It mostly felt like she was being scolded by her grandfather. Everything about it just felt awkward.

"I have half a mind to take your wands for two week sand stuff the lot of you in detention."

Ginny inwardly groaned. Detention with out wands meant that they would have to clean, by hand of course, anything and everything that their assigned teacher told them to do. It was always the trophy room—the blasted big as a house trophy room. And, by the looks of things, Ginny saw that the others knew what that meant as well.

However, a voice broke the silence this time, one of the four teachers present in guarding the students. "Professor", Vega Cavendish spoke. She held everyone's wand in her hands while Charlie, Snape, and Sirius held the bindings with their wands. Ginny vowed to get Charlie back for this later with the help of Gred and Forge.

"I have an idea that might just work", Vega's voice was like a message from the gods. Whatever it was, Ginny would do it in a heartbeat if it meant that she didn't have to clean.

"My mother has informed me that she would like to see her intended and told me to escort Professor Black to the manor. If you don't mind, they could serve out their punishment with my mother for two weeks. House rules apply, of course."

Viola paled at Vega's suggestion. However, Professor Dumbledore looked pleased with this idea. "She still has her all muggle rule intact?"

"The very same."

A faint twinkle appeared in Dumbledore's eyes once again. "Then, it is settled. I shall owl parents and request permission and explain. I expect the both of you—" he turned to Charlie and Vega. "—to explain their punishment and set up the arrangements and come to work. Lord knows how short staff is this year." And with that, he left.

"Someone needs a red vine", said Harry. Ron snorted his agreement. Ginny merely rolled her eyes. "Sod off", she told the both of them before her attention was brought to Vega.

"Well, you're all suspended from school for two weeks. No magic. Mama hates it when we use magic around the house with the staff there, so no magic."

Ginny nodded her answer, much like the others. Her eyes caught Harry's and for a moment, she smiled at him, looking into the green eyes she fell in love with and glared once she realized what she was doing.

It was madness, complete and utter madness. She had no romantic feelings for Harry Potter. Those were supposed to be buried and forgotten.

Harry looked away from Ginny. Her expression softened immediately. Maybe, they dug out all on their own.

**

* * *

**

"Up", a voice yelled, breaking the silence that was the Gryffindor girls' dormitory. It was Professor McGonagall of course, telling Hermione and Ginny to wake up on the Saturday they were supposed to leave. This was the only part of the punishment that Ginny hated, waking up early was something she regularly did, but it wasn't something she particularly liked. Again, there was only one good thing with the punishment. There were no gnomes to fling, no trophies to polish, and nothing to help Charlie with—no that she didn't love Charlie; she adored her older brother. She just didn't like poop.

No, the punishment today came from the mind of her future sister in law, Vega Cavendish. Everyone resisting the law received a full two week suspension at Cavendish Manor—no magic—if all of the parents involved agreed. Guess what? They did.

"Ginevera Weasley", the voice called again and the girl in question winced. She really didn't like her full name.

"Ten minutes, Professor", she replied to the older woman and started her way towards the connected restroom in her dorm.

During the time that she got ready, her thoughts ran rampant with what the suspension would mean to her. Were Ben and Travie's family that awful that Vega offered the lot of them up? The thought was ludicrous of course. Vega was a Slytherin, but if she was anything like Viola, than she was a good person.

It didn't take long for her to be finished. Part of growing up with lots of siblings meant that she had to make quick time for the restroom. And being the youngest meant that she had to make do of what little time she had and run.

Ginny met Hermione downstairs with the boys who were rounded by Charlie. She noticed that her brother, a right confident man, was insanely unlike himself today. Charlie looked stressed beyond belief—a relief to Ginny. That meant she could repay him for the body bind he had her in a couple of days ago.

"Nervous about meeting the mum, Charlie", she teased her older brother. The twins' mischievous smirk appeared on her face while she moved to stand next to Hermione. She wanted to put as much distance between her and Harry as much as possible, lest she got the urge to maim him again. "I'm sure you'll do fine, Charlie. After all, if her siblings haven't acted out in your classes, what makes you think Mummy wouldn't like you?"

Charlie moved over to gently thump Ginny over the head once. She let out a small "ow" while clutching her head in her hands.

"Stupid sister", both Charlie and Ron said at the same time. Ginny hated when they started to round on her like that. It started when she was younger and said something obvious and Bill called her stupid. There was nothing she could do about this now. Too many witnesses would be involved and that would be messy.

"Is everyone here? Good", Charlie spoke, in full on Professor mode. Ginny often made fun of him after class for it, but it was all worth the detention she'd get for it. And even then, she thought her older brother made an amazing professor.

"We're meeting everyone out in the entrance way. So hurry it up and move along." The rush had left Ginny and Hermione behind the boys, wanting nothing more than to just stay rather than be suspended without magic. The girls walked as slow as possible, prolonging the journey—more like Ginny trying to—by tying and retying her trainers every flight of stairs they had to go down.

Everyone found it amusing, even Charlie, but they were behind schedule as it was.

They just barely made the time and found Sirius in the hall with the two Ravenclaw girls, both of which immediately went over to Ginny and Hermione. "Good morning, Luna, Brae. How are you holding up", asked Ginny, striking up conversation to be polite.

"Quite well, actually", Luna said, the soothing calm of her voice washing over everyone who heard. "Viola had said something about her grounds. I was hoping to have a visit with the nargles. They're all over Dean, I heard."

Ginny nodded and mused Luna while the rest of the entourage talked. They were all waiting on the Slytherins at this point, but they didn't have to wait long until a yell from Viola Cavendish filled the hall.

"You are not my husband yet, Theodore Nott", she yelled, causing the people following them to tinge with pink. "This is a perfectly acceptable outfit that I wear out when I'm home."

Those words caused everyone to turn to the young witch's outfit. The whole of the boys who didn't grow up around muggles merely continued to oogle. She was only wearing a jean miniskirt and a white polo.

"The skirt is too damn short", Theo spat out at Viola, the girl already narrowing her eyes at him dangerously. Theo, upon seeing the look, quickly made an excuse for his words. "I don't like the way Draco and Blaise are looking at you."

"Oh so you care? They're friends, Theo. We're engaged, not dating." Ginny even winced at that. Even though she only had classes with Viola, she knew from Bennett and Travis that Viola had a temper.

"Well, Theo. You do know that they also have muggleborn fiancés of their own and they have outfits just like mine. And just because we're forced together, does not mean that you can control what I do and do not wear—"

The rant was cut off when Vega caught up to the group. She let out a groan and separated the two arguing before rounding on the others. She made the rounds to check everyone to see if they were ready before rounding on Harry.

"Oh, Viola. Come help with our brother. You know the press would have a field day with it", she said, going over to push Harry towards Viola. He was smiling at the aspect of being called brother while Ginny glared on.

They were interrupted a second time when Bennett came down from his dorms. "Vega", he spoke breathlessly, as if he had been running. "Travie and I wanted you to get us a couple of rings, for our girls, you know?" Vega nodded at her younger brother to show that she understood. "And we want Harry and Ron with our rooms. They'll be the ones to appreciate it the best. Bye."

The Slytherin boys scowled at the favoritism going on, but said nothing of it. It was their first time going to their friends' home and they weren't about to ruin the experience with an argument.

However, Ron and Harry merely smirked with excitement. If the favoritism had shown, they knew those rooms had to include something amazing.

Ginny, however, merely rolled her eyes and stayed rooted in her spot. She kept her eyes concentrated on Harry's interaction with Sirius before hearing Vega speak.

"We're taking a portkey when we get to Hogsmeade. We'll be landing in an airport—yes, with muggle airplanes—to give an allure. We'll explain everything when we get to the manor. Everyone should shrink their stuff now and put them in their pockets. Last bit of magic for now."

Ginny found that interesting, but didn't comment on the situation and quickly did as she was told. She was happy to get a carriage with Hermione, Luna, and Brae, glad that they were getting away from school, but regretted that it had to be during these circumstances.

"I am honestly hexing Malfoy to next Sunday if he makes one more comment about my hair", said Hermione, her voice low and threatening. No one had missed the remarks that Draco Malfoy had given his fiancée during their ordeal. Even Ginny had diverted from her own problems to help out Hermione wit hers. Even then, it was futile. Look at where they both were now.

They were suspended for fourteen days with no magic.

"You could always out him", Brae offered, her lips curving upward in a small smirk. "Oh, yes. You know that's not his natural hair color. No one has hair that blonde. He needs to lay off with the hair dye."

Hermione laughed at Brae's words before Ginny cut her off. "Muggleborn? Awesome", she spoke, holding her hand out. Brae took it in a firm handshake. "Yeah", the young witch replied. "And I got into Ravenclaw. How amazing was that? I thought for sure I was going to be in Hufflepuff."

Luna shook her head. "You look a lot like Lady Ravenclaw. The hat probably thought you were her. It's pretty old, you know, probably infested with wrackspurts."

The girls sharing the compartment all nodded at Luna and changed the conversation to something else.

"Zabini isn't much different than Malfoy", Brae offered to start. "He hardly spoke to me when I called him a bigoted Italiano who thinks with his pecker than his brain."

Hermione only nodded in agreement. "At least these two have guys that are decent."

"Dean Thomas doesn't acknowledge me. I think the blubbering humdingers mess with him when he tries", said Luna. All of the other occupants turned their attention to her once again.

Ginny scoffed at her friends and crossed her arms. "If you want Harry, keep him", she said, only half meaning it so. The part of her that was excited for her marriage quickly shoed through when her voice cracked, but her independent self quickly bashed it all down. "He's done nothing so far, but run away from me."

"In all fairness, you do try to kill him like Voldemort did", offered Luna.

Laughter started to fill the compartment again, the ride beginning to slow down when the carriages reached the entrance to Hogsmeade. They hopped off the carriage when the others were ding the same. All were following Viola and Vega's lead.

"We need to meet the ministry official making our portkey", Ginny heard Vega, then waited around.

She began to take in her surrounding sand laughed at the patrons of the small wizarding town. They all had various confused expressions on their faces while seeing the large group of children with three professors. The first weekend wouldn't have been until October, so they all thought that this had to be something special.

And it was special indeed. It wasn't everyday that students were suspended from Hogwarts and sent to live with a professor's fiancé and another's mother.

It didn't take long for the ministry wizard to spot the group. A small, old man by the name of Stone had carried with him a large piece of cardboard that was to be turned into their portkey in ten minutes. All of the people in their group had one hand on the cardboard, wondering when and where they were going to be transported. And after she stopped musing, Ginny found the familiar tugging of the portkey pull her quick and letting her fall against the hard concrete.

They were all in a hidden runway, between two large metal contraptions. "An airplane hangar? I thought she was joking when she said airport", Brae spoke, while Dean Thomas nodded in agreement. Sirius, Charlie, Ron, Ginny, Luna, and the Slytherins were too busy staring to notice. The hangar doors opened to reveal their ride, a very spacious limo.

"Ladies Cavendish. Welcome home", the driver spoke before opening the door. Ginny was one of the last people to get into the car, but she certainly wasn't disappointed. "Amazing", she said as she sat down next to her Ancient Runes professor.

Maybe two weeks without magic wouldn't be too bad.

**

* * *

**

The ride to the manor wasn't very long—the way Harry saw things. Sure they had all fallen into a comfortable silence when Vega and Viola had explained their lineage. The muggleborns of course had known—even Harry found their last name familiar. The Cavendish family was the noblemen that looked over the county of Dean. If anything, Charlie and Sirius paled until Viola explained that wizarding money was worth more than muggle money.

That had sparked a comment from Malfoy, which earned him a hit from Hermione. And that had caused the occupants to groan at the now argument between the two.

It only left Harry quiet with a headache.

He honestly thought that this ride itself would be quiet—craving the solitutde that he would have had prior to Malfoy saying shit. At least the two arguing had the sense to jus stop once they arrived.

Harry soon realized that when the Cavendishes say "manor", they mean "manor". The home itself looked like it was built in the Victorian ages. The grounds were grand and green, lush with expert landscaping. Everything looked in tune with nature—like it was all built to preserve the land around it.

"Have I gone back in time", Hermione's voice brought everyone out of the stupor—well, everyone but the people that grew up here and the Slytherins.

"Not bad, but it's no Malfoy Manor", Malfoy spoke, only to which Harry rolled his eyes at. At least they'll get a culture shock. Harry was used to the no magic rule—having gone to live with the Dursleys before the fall of moldyshorts. But, he could tell that he'd be allowed more free reign and fun here.

"Yes, well", he heard his godfather speak beside him before walking up the steps leading to the front door. Harry followed by example. "Gryffindor bravery and whatnot, right Sirius?"

"Don't you dare tease me now, Potter. I'm meeting me future wife. 'snot my fault you're not so chummy with yours. She wants you dead, have you figured it out?"

Harry shook his head with a smile on his face. He was happy that Sirius was taking this in stride. It was the life he should have had. A family, a few kids under his belt, a pet cat. Not some ruddy life in Azkaban. And even so, Vega and the rest of the others already accepted them in—very much like the Weasleys had. Harry turned his head to Ginny out of instinct while thinking about the Weasleys. He found her occupied with Luna and Viola.

"Right then", Vega said as she and Charlie caught up. "Everyone take out your wants and enlarge your shit." The audience looked on in shock. "Hell", she spoke again. "We're out of Hogwarts and I'm tired of calming Charlie down. So just enlarge your shit and move over so that I can open the door."

Harry did as he was told, enlarging his trunk that he had brought with him. The others around him did the same, now carrying and lugging bits and pieces of their belongings up the steps.

As the doors opened up to the majestic foyer, Harry walked in slowly and with abated breath. Of course, the grand entrance way to the house would be mesmerizing. Everything looked as if they were preserved right from the Victorian age. It was dazzling.

But from the looks of it all, Vega and Viola merely called his some. And soon—should he continue to live and move with Sirius, this would be his home as well.

"Who knew muggles could maintain a place like this", Malfoy's voice broke out again and the rest of the Slytherins groaned. It would seem that everyone agreed that Draco Malfoy's comments were getting old.

However, a cough broke the group up before the fight started. It came from the matriarch of the Cavendish family. She looked to be about Sirius's age, if not younger. The brown in her hair had yet faded to gray—hell, harry couldn't believe that this woman already had four grown kids under her belt.

"And just what are you insinuating, Draco Malfoy?" Even when Elena Cavendish spoke, there was light and joy. Yep, Harry thought she was perfect for Sirius.

"Uh, um. Nothing, Miss Elena. I was just admiring the grandeur of your estate. By far, you have been holding out on me and my mother."

_Well, if that didn't smell like a load of dung, _Harry thought. A smirk causing him to look much like his father appeared on his lips as he thought of Malfoy lost on top of a pile of elephant dung. That was a priceless thought. He'd have to share with Ron and Hermione later.

"Well", Elena Cavendish said quickly before nodding at everyone in the room. It would seem as though she was counting everyone to make sure that they were all there. "I'm going to let you all keep your wands because of the homework you'll all have while you're here, but know that there should be no magic while you are around the staff, I will know."

Harry scrunched his face and turned to his godfather. Was there really going to be homework during this suspension? Sirius was already lost in his own thoughts for Harry to even begin to ask, let alone expect an answer.

"Come, I'll show you to your suites. Vega, Viola, I trust you can lead Theo and Charlie to your rooms?"

Ginny let out a surprised yelp while Viola let out a groan at Elena's words. "You mean our parents agreed to us sharing rooms", the redhead asked quickly.

"You can see them at dinner. I've invited them all and they're all here. They're all in the gardens as we speak."

A collection of expletives could be heard, but Harry didn't have the time to decipher any of the words. "Ron, please", he said as he clung to his best friend. "Ginny's going to kill me in my sleep."

"Wish I could help mate."

Harry admitted Ron had his own problems that needed to be dealth with. Ron and Pansy would hex each other to the next century while Hermione and Malfoy would argue until one of them would burst. He didn't even know what dean and the others would do now that they found out. Harry could only hope that they'd be better off than he. None of them were about to live with a mad raven bloodthirsty lunatic that only wanted his head on a silver platter.

"Fuck my life", Harry mumbled before walking up the staircase behind Ron.

They didn't have to walk long before the hall where they stayed at appeared. It was decorated much like the rest of the house, only it had more doors on it than anything else.

Charlie and Vega drifted off into the door that said 'Procyon' while Nott and Viola did the same for the door that said 'Viola.'

"Each door leads to one room with three rooms connected, hence it's called a suite. There's a living room/study in the first door and then the three doors lead to a bathroom, bedroom, and a closet", Elena spoke before ushering everyone into their rooms. "Ronald and Pansy can have Travis's room while Draco and Hermione can have Bennett's."

Harry blinked as Draco smirked at him. He was about to interject and deck the blonde git in the face before he was lead away by the female owner of the manor.

"Harry and Ginny can have Harry's suite", he heard her speak—again, he felt as if he had been confounded. But there it was, his name was etched on the door just like Vega and Viola's had been.

"My suite?" His tone of voice was small and nervous.

"Yes, I hope you don't mind. I corresponded with Sirius through letters and I bet the both of you would like to leave where you are staying, so here you are", Elena explained. Harry didn't pry his eyes from the door. "I thought you and I could make a day out of it, decorating. Take Sirius and Ginny both with us, of course. All that's in there is just cherry furniture and a bed."

All harry could do was turn and thank Elena proper, which mean enveloping the woman in his arms.

"Touching", the moment broke when Ginny spoke and opened Harry's door for him. "In."

"That's right", Elena said before walking away, her voice louder to be heard. "Dinner is in the garden later. Don't be late. And dress proper. I suspect you all would like to meet your in-laws later."

**

* * *

**

_So sorry about the late update. My birthday was the sixth and I've been having family over. Then exams started and all I could do was study. Truth be told, I'm having a little bit of a breakdown and running out of juice, but don't fret. I'll keep updating._

_Please read and review._


End file.
